Through the Anomoly
by Logan the Awesome
Summary: Sarah is finally excepted into the ARC team, but what happens when a classmate tries to find out her secret? Now updated. Any advice would help!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Okay, this is just a story I have in my mind about an adventrue of which is (hopefull) epic. ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

Middle school. Just the thing a 13-year-old girl wants to suffer through every day of her life. If you also think your school is bad, then you haven't seen my school. It's middle school, without the musical.....okay, so that was a stolen quote, but it is!!! Very boring, very insane, and just one of those things that you want to get over with. Long days, and for me, the things we learn are things I already know. Call me a smarty pants, but it's all too easy. I just wish it would all go away and I could actually DO something with my life.

"Ms Greenston, are you paying attention?" asked my teacher.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Than what is the answer to this equasion?"

I sighed as I went up to the board and quickly solved the math equasion. My teacher checked it over then looked at me.

"How do you know this? I haven't even taught it yet!"

I shrugged and silently walked back to my seat.

Luckily, math was my last period of the day. That meant I was homefree.

**BRING!!!**

I quickly got up from my seat, but my teacher stopped me.

"Ms Greeston, I want a word."

I stopped and stayed behind while everyone else walked out of the classroom. When the room was empty, the teacher closed the door and turned to me.

"How did you know how to solve that problem?" he asked.

"I just did what my head told me to do when I saw the problem."

"Do you ever remember learning the material?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, you're free to leave."

I walked out the classroom door and went to my locker. The hallways were almost empty. That just shows you how much my school if liked. I was just looking forward to going home, quickly finishing my homework, then watching Primeval until I have to go to bed. That sounded nice right now. I quickly packed my books and walked out of the school, to my skateboard. I hopped on and rode away.

It took awhile to get home. I had to make a few stops along the way. I had to pick up some stuff for dinner, then pick up some laundry. I didn't mind it, I got to skateboard around the city for a while. What really got me, was a saw this man at the grocery store and at the laundry. It was weird, because I could have sworn I left the grocery store before him. I almost asked him about it at the laundry, but decided it wasn't worth it.

I got home around 4:30. I quickly finished my too easy homework and studied for all my tests. Then it was time to watch PRIMEVAL!!!! I was excited becaue I was on season 3 episode 3, 30 minutes in. I really wanted to see what was going to happen next.

-After the epic episode-

I was crying at my laptop. Nick Cutter died!!!!! It was so sad, and to make matters worse, Jenny never got to tell him how she felt. AAAHHH!!!! Stupid scriptwriters!! I felt so sorry for Jenny. Why she? Well, maybe something interesting was going to happen to her in future episodes. I was about to watch the next one, but my foster mom called me for dinner. I sighed as I got up from my laptop and went into the kitchen. We were having spagettii, fun!!! I hate spagettii. I sat down at my spot and started to eat.

"So Sarah, how was school today?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Easy," I said while laughing.

There was a slience.

"Why can't I go to a more challenging school?" I asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just don't have enough money right now to do that."

I sighed and started to play with my spagetti.

"When will things change?" I asked.

My foster mom put down her fork and turned to me.

"Listne, I don't know what you are destined for, so all you can really do right now it live life, learn as much as you can, and one day when your older, you'll understand what you need to do."

I nodded then turned back to playing with my dinner.

After dinner, I took a shower and got ready for bed. I figured it was time for the day to end. I walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed out my light brown hair. What was funny about my hair was in the summer, I get blonde hilights from the sun. My eyes were a mix of brown and blue. An odd combination if you ask many people, but, that's what makes me unique.

I looked over at my clock. It read 9:30.

"Well," I said getting into bed. "It's late enough."

I climbed into bed and turned out the lights.

_I was in a dark room. I couldn't see or anything. I looked all around and could find no escape. Then in the distance, I saw two, faintly glowing figures. _

_"Hello," I said._

_They didn't move. _

_Curosity got the better of me so I started to walk towards them. As I got nearer, a force got stronger. Soon, I got close enough to make out a man and a woman. I knew exactly who they were. My real parents._

_"Mom, dad?" I asked._

_They didn't move. _

_I studyed they for a while. I couldn't make out anyting above their shoulders, but for some reason, I knew they were the real thing. Then, the figures started to walk away._

_"Wait," I yelled and ran after them. The figures ran away for a while, then stopped in the middle of darkness. The man reached out his arm and pulled open a door. He and the woman jumped out. I walked over to the opening and looked outside. It was really bright and the brightness seemed to be flickering. _

_"What is this?" I asked._

I woke up.

I was startled when I woke up. THis was the first dream I ever had about my real parents. I looked over at my clock. Midnight. I groaned as I sat up in bed. I did notice it was incredibly bright in my room. I must have forgotten to turn off my light before I fell asleep. I went over to my lamp to turn if off, but, it was off.

"Strange," I said as I looked around my room to find the source of the light. I didn't see any other lights in my room, but there was something glowing behind one of my walls. I quietly got out of bed and went to see what it was. When I rounded the corner, I couldn't believe my eyes. Placed there, in my room, right in front of me, was an anomoly.

"No way," I whispered as I stepped closer. Anomolies were just sci-fi, but I guess I just learned they aren't. I wanted to go into it, but what if I got stuck?

"Just 5 minutes," I decided. This was an oppertunity I couldn't pass up. I took off my PJs and put on a pair of jeans, a blue and green layered tank-top, some black fingerless gloves, and some sneakers. If this was the arctic or something, I would be WAY underdressed, but I decided to try.

"Here I go," I said. I closed my eyes and stepped towards the anomoly. The first step, I was still in my room. Second step, even though my eyes are closed the light is blinding. Third step, I have traveled through the anomoly. I don't open my eyes quite yet. It's quite but sounds like a forest. I opened my eyes and see people pointing guns at me. The next thing I know, I'm really tired and collaspe in whatever era I was in.

* * *

**So, there is chapter 1. Sorry if it was horrible. I wanted to finish this chapter so I could get to the fun stuff. Hopefully you liked it.......somewhat. I'll post another chapter when I get to it. I have of stories in progress right now. Don't forget to review!!! Thankies!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is your second chapter. This is going to be like a new season. We are still on episode 1. I'll say when we are on the next episode. I hope this will resolve all questions even though I don't know if there are any. I hope you'll like it!!!**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Conner, Abby, Sarah and Danny were at the ARC. Connor was working on a new gadget, Abby was watching over an animal that died on their last mission. Sarah was continuing with her research. Danny in Jenny's office with Jenny discussing a very important topic. _

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_The anomoly detecter was going off like crazy. Everyone walked down to the main area and gathered around the computers. THey were all blinking red._

_"Where's the anomoly this time?" asked an unamused Lester._

_"It looks like it's....in a forest," said Connor still working on the computer._

_"The forest of Dean?" asked Lester._

_"No," said Connor, "it looks like it's in a different one, a little farther away."_

_"Well, we better hop to it," said Lester, "Dr. Page your staying with me. Everyone else goes."_

_"Why can't I go?" asked Sarah. _

_"We need you hear to do research on the anomoly. See what might come through it."_

_Sarah sighed then walked back to her office. _

_"Well, let's get to it," said Jenny as she lead the team to the cars. _

_It took a little while to get to the anomoly site. In the meantime, Connor was having fun with the anomoly detecting device and Abby was staring out the window and Danny was driving._

_"Alright," said Danny. "Where do you think this anomoly will lead us to?"_

_"It really all just depends," said Connor. "We've had them from everywhere possible. It's hard to think of a new place for one to lead to." _

_"Do you suppose anything dangerous will be on the other side?" asked Connor._

_Abby laughed._

_"When is there never something that could terrorize innocent people?" she asked._

_"Well, maybe this time it will be different."_

_"I highly doubt that," said Abby._

_"I'm with Abbyon this one," said Connor. "For all we know, it could be another G-Rex. Just to be safe, we better stalk up on tranquilzer."_

_The team pulled up in front of the forest and Connor made sure all the troups had double, some even triple the tranquilzer. _

_"First thing that comes out, shoot it," said Connor, "we can't afford to loose anybody else on the team."_

_They team charged for the forest. It took a while to find the anomaly. They finally found it in a forested area. There were trees and moss and all sorts of plantlife. _

_"Secure the area," said Danny. "Connor, Abby, climb up the nearest tree. I'll be right behind you."_

_The two nodded and climbed the tree that was right next to them. Danny went up to Becker._

_"Shoot at the first thing you see. I don't care what it is. Just shoot it."_

_"With tranquilizer?" asked Becker. _

_"Yup."_

_Becker nodded then fixed his attention back to the anomaly. Danny went back to the tree and climbed up so he could be with Abby and Connor._

_"They've got it secure," said Danny. _

_"Now all we do is wait," said Connor._

_The team sat there for about an hour. Connor was bored out of his mind._

_"When will something come through?" asked Connor. _

_"I'll go check it out," said Danny._

_"Danny, no," said Abby pulling him back. "What if it's one of those future anomalies."_

_"Yeah, and a really smart creature is on the other side waiting for us to come in," said Connor. _

_Danny thought for a moment._

_"Connor did you bring your sealing device?" asked Danny._

_"Yup," said Connor, not getting what Danny was mentioning. "Oh right, I'll go get it."_

_When Connor came back with the piece of machinery, Abby and Danny jumped out of the tree and went to help him. Abby and Connor worked on it, but Danny stopped. Something was coming out of the anomaly._

_"Guys," whispered Danny._

_"What?" asked Connor looking up then he saw the anomaly shifting. "Oh my god, something's coming out!"_

_"Troups, ready your fire," said Becker. The troups loaded their guns and aimed at the anomaly. The figure came out of the anomaly, but the light was so blinding that they couldn't see what the creature was. Becker shot the creature before it could harm them._

_"Connor close the anomaly," said Danny._

_Connor hit the button and the anomaly instintly sealed. _

_"Well, let's see the catch of the day," said Danny as he, went to the creature. When he got there, he was shocked._

_"Umm, Abby Connor, you might want to see this," Danny called._

_Abby and Connor walked over and saw what they shot. Laying unconcious was.... a girl._

_End of Flashback_

Conner was sitting in the chill room in the A.R.C. Once they found the girl, they quickly brought her back to the A.R.C. and put her in the medic's hands. After Lester lectured, yelled and sarcasmed them about the situation, Connor went to the chill room. He was confused. Why did a human come out of the anomaly? The only human who ever came out of anomolies was that one crazy knight, but that was still pre-historic. The girl looked like she lived in 21st century London.

Connor decided to check up on her and make sure she was going to be okay. He didn't realize how long he was in the chill room thinking until he looked at his watch.

"Wow," he said. "I was in there for about 5 hours."

Connor went to the central area of the A.R.C. where the girl could be seen through a glass window. Sarah and Abby were already there watching over her. Connor walked up to them.

"Did she wake yet?" he asked.

"No," said Sarah, "but it should be any moment now."

The girl was just lying on a bed, jacket off, looking very peaceful. She had longish dark brown hair, like his. She had a fit body structure and was normal size. Connor wondered what her name was. That would be really ironic if.......

"How do you think a human came through?" asked Abby interrupting Connor's thoughts.

"Don't know," said Connor. "Maybe the anomolies are starting to transport people also."

Danny, who was standing behind them, snickered.

"I highly doubt that," he said.

Just then, the girl started to stir.

"She's getting up," said Danny.

"I'll go in," said Connor.

"I'll go with him," said Sarah.

The two went into the room and sat besides the girl's bed. She continued to stir for a bit until her eyes fluttered opened. They were brown, just like Connor's.

"What?" asked the girl as she slowly sat up in bed. "What happened?"

"We shot you with tranquilizer by accident," said Connor.

"Connor shh," said Sarah. "We don't want any more trouble that Lester can lecture us about."

The two turned back to the girl who was stretching. She opened her eyes and looked from Sarah to Connor and back.

"Wait a minute," she said. "Your Connor Temple and Dr. Sarah Page."

"Umm, yeah," said Connor. "How do you know us?"

"I watch your TV show at home," said the girl.

"We have a TV show?" asked Connor.

"Yeah," replied the girl. "From when the anomolies started until........ now."

"Wait," said Sarah, "so you know all about us because we're on a TV show?"

THe girl nodded.

"You wonder if Lester knows about this?" asked Sarah to Connor.

"I don't know. We should go ask him."

"Alright, you go, I'll stay with her."

Connor nodded and ran out of the room. On his was to Lester's office, he passed by Danny and Abby.

"Guys, come with me," said Connor.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"Because, it's crucial to the A.R.C. program."

The three ran up to Lester's office and barged in.

"Well, I see no one likes to knock anymore," said Lester in an unamused voice.

"Lester, the girl woke up," said Connor.

"So?" asked Lester.

"So, she told us something that I think is very crucial to this program."

"Alright, what is it?"

"She said that we are all on a TV show."

There was an awkward pause. Lester then started to chuckle.

"Honestly Connor, you expect me to believe that?"

"No it's true, just ask her yourself."

Lester groaned as he got out of his seat.

"Alright, let's go talk to her."

Meanwhile, in the room.

"So, what do you know about us?" asked Sarah.

"Well, you guys study anomalies. Loads of them seem to appear and you try to stop the creatures on the other side from eating everybody in London. You're a newer member. Second, I believe."

"Alright genius," said Sarah. "If you know so much, then why didn't Professor Nick Cutter use a computer to make the map of where the anomalies would appear?"

"He found it more tangeable, and Connor said it makes him feel like god."

Sarah looked impressed.

"Alright, then what food did I give that boy from the mideval age?"

"Chocolate. He thought it was mud."

"Wow, you do know a lot about us. What's you name?"

"Sarah," said the girl.

"Wow, same name," said older Sarah. "So do you think your parents will be worried?"

"No," said younger Sarah, "I'm a foster child and they don't necessarily like me."

Older Sarah laughed.

Then, Lester, Connor, Danny, and Abby walked into the room.

"Okay, stop the game, who sent you?" asked Lester.

"What?" asked younger Sarah.

"Lester, I don't think that could happen," said Danny "She came from the other side of the anomaly. How could that have happened?"

"No clue what so ever," said Lester.

"Well she does know a lot," said older Sarah.

"Oh how so?" asked Lester.

"Well, she knows things about our enemies that we haven't discovered yet. She could be our secret source."

"What, where are we going with this?" asked Lester.

"Wait," said Connor, going up to younger Sarah. "What is my life's ambition?"

"To be abducted by alliens," said younger Sarah.

"What animal killed my best friend?"

"A dodo."

"What is the name of Abby's brother?"

"Abby has a brother?" asked Lester.

"Now you see why I'm asking," said Connor.

"Jack," said younger Sarah.

"What does fungus do when it was cold?"

"It dies."

"Who died, but we brought back to life, because she was touched by toxic fungas?"

"Jenny Lewis."

"What is the name of the two......"

"Sid and Nancy."

Connor was stumped. He couldn't think of anything harder.

"Where did I......"

"Okay, I think we all now get the idea that we are in the presence of a person who knows everything about all of us," said Lester.

"Wait, so you knew the thing you walked through was an anomaly?" asked Abby.

"Yes," said younger Sarah. "I've seen them a lot on your show."

"How are we on this "show" if we don't even know it?" asked Danny.

Everyone started to think about it aloud. Connor and younger Sarah were thinking to themselves. At the same time, they both went.

"I got it!!"

"Well, what is it?" asked Lester.

"The anomalies can lead to alternate universes," they both said at the same time.

"Yes but how?" asked Abby.

"Well, maybe there are different types," said Connor.

"What did the anomaly look like compared from other's you've seen?" asked younger Sarah.

"Well, this one did look a bit less like floating glass pieces. They were all together more and they anomaly was dark blue."

Younger Sarah thought for a moment, then came up with something.

"My theory is that there are time traveling anomalies and demension crossing anomalies."

"Wait, what was the date that you crossed the anonmaly?" asked older Sarah.

"April 16, 2010."

"That's weird," said Connor, "same date."

"Then that means it's the date for all of the dimensions?" asked Lester.

"No," said younger Sarah. "It's different for everyone. My guess is that this dimension and the dimension I live in are similar enough to have time pass the same way and for it to be the same."

"Well," said Lester. "Looks like the child is smart. What is this world coming to?"

Younger Sarah pretended she didn't hear that comment and went on.

"Well, let's get her back through the anomaly," said older Sarah.

"Emm....." said Danny.

"What is it NOW Danny?" asked Lester.

"Well, the anomaly closed after we sealed it. There is no way we can get her back."

Lester turned around and threw his head back.

"Well, what are we going to do with her?" he asked.

"Umm, "her" has a name," older Sarah whispered to Lester.

"Well, I guess it's only propper to call her by her name, what is it?"

"Sarah," said older Sarah.

"Well, that simpy won't due. What's her last name?"

"She didn't say."

"What's you last name Sarah?" asked Lester.

"I don't have one," said younger Sarah said.

"What do you mean you don't have one?" asked Lester.

"I'm a foster child. My parents left me when I was really young and no one has known it since."

"Well, what shall we ever so do now?" asked Lester.

"We could take a blood test that can identify her," suggested Connor.

"How long will it take?" asked Danny.

"A few day," said Connor, "but it's the only way we can see who she really is."

"Alright," agreed Danny. "Until then, what will we do with her?"

"We can put her in an orphanage," suggested Lester.

Younger Sarah felt a huge pressure in her stomach. No way was she going to one of those again. She began to scan the room. She found the door.........

"Well, what else can we do?" asked Abby.

"Hey guys," said Connor. "Where did Sarah go?"

Just then, they heard the door close. Everyone turned toward the door and saw younger Sarah running down the hallway.

"I'll get her," said Danny, climbing up to the vents.

"I'll follow her," said Connor running out of the room.

Connor followed Sarah to the main area.

"Oi!! Stop we don't want to hurt you!" yelled Connor. "You've seen us, we don't........."

Just then Danny came flying out of the celing and landed in front of Sarah.

"Your NOT sending me to an orphanage," yelled Sarah.

"We weren't going to," said Danny.

"Then why did Lester suggest it?"

"You know Lester, he's an old coop who doesn't like anybody," said Connor.

Sarah smirked.

"Alright," said Sarah, "I'll stay, just as long as you promise me you won't send me to .......that place."

"Promise," said Danny and Connor simoltaniously.

Sarah sighed in relief.

"So then where will we put her?" asked Danny.

"We'll take her," said a voice from behind Danny, Connor, and Sarah. It was Abby.

"You sure Abby?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Abby, "it'll be fun."

Younger Sarah beamed.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem, except you may need some other cloths," said Abby. "Come on, I'll take you shopping."

"Oh, I'll go too," said older Sarah. "I need to get some stuff."

The three girls walked out of the A.R.C toward the cars. Connor tuned to Danny.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"Contiune with our work," said Danny.

The two men nodded and departed to their stations.

* * *

**Well, theres chapter 2. Sorry it took a while. I had to change some stuff and then finish it. I really got carried away. Over 3,000 words!!!!! That was really fun. Don't forget to review. I hope that I get some more. Thanks for reading. Next chapter up whenever!!! Until next time my friends............................**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the thrid chapter. Thanks to all of you for reviewing last chapter. U ROCK!!!!!! Now, it will get better, these are just intro chapters to get the whole thing started. Hope you like it!!!! Okay, I know the whole "younger Sarah older Sarah" thing is confusing but it will be resolved. I came up with the name before season 3 started.**

**NOTE: I haven't finished watching season 3 yet, so if I get a fact wrong, please tell me nicely and try not to give out spoilers. Thanks. **

* * *

Abby and the two Sarahs walked to the garage. Older Sarah showed younger Sarah to Abby's car, because she didn't think that Lester wanted them driving government official cars throught London. Connor caught up with Abby before she followed the two Sarahs.

"What?" asked Abby.

"Does Sarah seem...oddly familiar to you?" asked Connor.

"No why?" asked Abby.

"No reason. I just feel like I know her. You don't think she's......."

"Connor, we swore we would never speak of it again!"

"Sorry," Connor quicly apologized. "Here, take this."

Connor gave Abby a big wad of cash.

"It's from Danny and I. We were able to get Lester to put in a few also."

Abby hugged Connor.

"Thanks Conn," she said the turned toward the car.

Abby got into the driver's seat and turned on the ignation.

"Alright," said Abby, "there's a shopping mall near here let's start there."

"What are we going to get?" asked younger Sarah.

"Everything," said Abby, "cloths, pajamas, and anything else you may need."

"Cool," said younger Sarah.

"So where do you buy your cloths?" asked older Sarah.

Younger Sarah fell silent.

"Oh," said older Sarah. "Well, we'll just walk around the shopping mall and see if you want to go into any stores."

"Alright," said younger Sarah.

The three got to the shopping mall and went inside.

"Wow," said younger Sarah as she walked in. "This is amazing!"

"You've never been here before?" asked Abby.

"Nope," younger Sarah replied.

"Any idea where you want to go?" asked older Sarah.

"None."

"Well, let's see if you like anything."

The next hour was really fun for all three girls. They went into 5 stores and were able to get enough cloths younger Sarah needed. While in the third store, older Sarah went to go run her erron. She met them afterward at the fourth store. Sarah got some undergarmets, jeans, cargo pants/capris, tee-shirts, hoodies, a jacket, sneakers, sweat pants for bed, and pj shirts." They firgured they should stop for lunch at the food court.

"So, what are you in the mood for?" asked Abby.

Younger Sarah looked around at all the options.

"I really don't care, what are you guys in the mood for?"

"I kind of want chicken," said older Sarah.

"That sounds good," said Abby. "You okay with that Sarah?"

"That sounds good."

The three went up to the counter of the chicken restraunt. They all got 10 chicken nuggets and soda with fries. The grabbed their food and sat down at a table.

"I thought adults hated chicken nuggets," said younger Sarah as she popped one into her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" asked Abby, "they are the best. Where did you hear that?"

"At my school, from all the teachers."

Everyone laughed. Older Sarah looked around the food court. She saw lots of people, young kids, teens, adults, and senior citizens. She did notice one person sitting alone at a table. She had long, curly/wavy dark brown hair. She looked in her mid 20's. She wore all black and looked miserable.

"Funny," thought Sarah, "She looks a lot like Jenny Lewis."

The woman lifted her head and looked around. Older Sarah saw her face and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god that is Jenny," said Sarah aloud.

Abby and younger Sarah dropped their conversation and looked at older Sarah.

"What are you talking about?" asked Abby.

Older Sarah lowered her voice to a whisper.

"That lady over there alone, I'm 99% positive that's Jenny Lewis."

"Let me look," said Sarah. "I've seen her in 13 episodes and I watched those again alot."

Sarah looked over at the woman. She smiled.

"I'm 99.9% positive that's Jenny Lewis." she said.

"What's the .1%?" asked Abby.

"That she is Claudia Brown."

"Wait, she really did exist?" asked Abby?

"Yeah," said younger Sarah. "When Cutter went into that anomaly with Helen, they did something to change the past which made Claudia Brown not exist and instead, Jenny Lewis."

Abby sighed.

"So Cutter was right the whole time."

Younger Sarah nodded.

"Oh well," said Abby, "he's gone now. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"Let's go say hi to Jenny," said older Sarah.

Everybody agreed. They finished their chicken and grabbed the shopping bags, and walked over to the lady.

"Jenny?" asked Abby.

The woman turned towards the three. She was deffinatly Jenny.

"Abby, Sarah!" Jenny exclaimed as she got up and hugged the two.

"Hey," said older Sarah. "How have you been?"

"Oh fine, my life is actually boring now. I still don't have a job, live alone, and would rather meet another Rapter than get asked out on a date again."

The two laughed. Jenny noticed the younger Sarah standing with them.

"Whose this?" asked Jenny.

"Sarah," said Abby, "she came threw an anomaly. We think it was a dimension transporting anomaly. We're still trying to figure it out."

"Another dimension," said Jenny. "My guess is that she's from this century, but she lives in a different dimension. Probably one of those Dimension Anomalies."

The three girls looked at Jenny.

"How did you know?" asked Abby.

Jenny looked down at the floor.

"Lucky guess," she said.

"Jenny," said older Sarah. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Jenny didn't answer. Sarah turned to younger Sarah.

"Is there anything that you've seen about this?" she asked.

"No," thought younger Sarah, "but knowing Jenny, maybe........"

"Well," said younger Sarah. "There is something."

Jenny's face went pale. She looked up with the look of pure terrifisom.

"Well, what is it?" asked Abby.

"Well," started younger Sarah but got interrupted by Jenny.

"Alright," she said. "When I left the ARC, I brought some research stuff with me and I have been working on the anomaly information ever since."

There was a slience.

"So, why didn't you come back?" asked Abby.

"I...was scared to come back. I really didn't feel like dying again, and all the memories of Nick.......it was all just too much."

Jenny's eyes started to water at the mention of Nick. Ever since the professor was shot she was never the same. She truly did love him. She just never had the chance.

"Jenny," said older Sarah going up to Jenny. "We all know how you feel. We all miss Nick."

Jenny was crying now and older Sarah was comforting her.

"I think he did," said younger Sarah.

Everyone turned to her.

"Say again," said Jenny whiping her eyes.

"I think he did like you too."

Jenny gave her a strange look.

"How do you know. You've never met Nick before in your life."

Abby sighed.

"Jenny, in her dimension, our world and everything we do is a television show. She's seen everything."

Jenny turned to younger Sarah.

"Why do you say that?"

"When Stephan died, he tore apart the picture of him and Claudia."

Jenny froze. She found the picture in his pile of stuff. What did that mean.

"He probably knew he was going to die either that, or wanted to show you he wasn't crazy."

Jenny took a deep breath.

"Do you really think he liked me?"

Younger Sarah thought for a moment.

"I think that it is really possible, but I really don't know."

Jenny released a breath she had held for a while.

"Alright," she said while getting up, "I think I better be off then."

Jenny started to walk away. Abby looked a thte two Sarahs. They nodded.

"Jenny," called Abby.

Jenny stopped in her tracks and turned towards the three others.

"Listen, I understand if you don't want to, but, since you still seem to have an interest in studying anomalies, whould you like to come back to the ARC with us?"

Jenny sighed and looked at her feet.

"I don't know," she said.

Everyone sighed.

"Just, let me think about it. I'll come by the ARC later on today with my answer."

"Alright," said Abby. "Thanks for considering it."

Jenny nodded then turned around and walked away.

"Well, it was worth a try," said older Sarah.

"Who knows," said younger Sarah, "maybe she come back."

"We'll see," said Abby. "Now, let's finish your shopping."

The next stop was bathroom stuff. They got all that pretty quickly. She got the stuff she needed plus some stretchy headbands, ponytail holders, bobby pins, etc. After that they went to get some make-up. Sarah never wore it before, so they had to try lots of different colors on her. She finally went with some neutral colored eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascera, and lip gloss (that was against her will.) They walked out of the shopping mall and put there many bags in the car.

"Well," said older Sarah. "I say that was quite sucessful."

"Yeah," said younger Sarah.

The three got into the car and started to drive back to the ARC. They got back quickly and walked inside. In the main room, Danny and Connor were playing a video game on the ADD. They looked up and saw Lester on a phone call. No wonder they weren't in trouble yet.

"Hello boys," said older Sarah.

The two stopped playing and quickly changed the channel back to the ADD screnes.

"Abby Sarahs" said Connor. "What are you doing back so early?"

"We're actually late," said Abby.

Connor gulped.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Connor.

"Yes," said Abby.

Connor and Danny looked at each other.

"Unless I get to play winner."

Connor and Danny sighed in relief. Abby grabbed the nearest chair and sat imbetween Danny and Connor. The two men started to play the game again. Connor was winning but only by 100 points.

"So, where were you guys?" asked Connor.

"Shopping," said Abby.

"No, I mean, what took you so long?"

"Oh, we umm, ran into an old friend," said Abby.

"Oh really, who?" asked Danny.

"jennylewis," Abby murmured.

"Who?" asked Connor.

"Jenny Lewis," said Abby more clearer.

Danny dropped the game controler on the ground. Connor took this oppertunity to kill Danny's avatar and win the game.

"Yes!!" shouted Connor really loudly.

Everyone cringed and looked up at Lester's office. He was going to the door.

"Quick, turn off the game," said Abby.

Connor quickly turned down the volume and switched the channel on the ADD. Lester stormed out of his office looking very pissed.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Lester.

"Just watching a football game," said Connor.

"Oh really? On what?"

"My.....ITouch."

Lester sighed.

"Well, next time you want to cheer for your favorite football team, please do it where EVERYONE can see you!"

Lester then turned around and went back into his office.

"Nice cover," said younger Sarah.

"You get practice when Lester's your boss," said Connor.

"I see," said younger Sarah.

While Connor was re-loading the game, Danny went up to him and Abby.

"I personally think we should find a nickname for younger Sarah," he said.

"Why?" asked Abby.

"Watch, hey Sarah!"

"Yeah," both Sarahs replied.

"See what I mean?"

Connor thought for a moment.

"Hey younger Sarah, what's your middle name?"

"Haylee," replied Sarah.

"We could call her SH. That way, we can still keep her identity a secret."

"Let's ask her," said Abby.

The three walked up to younger Sarah who was spinning in a chair.

"Hey," said Abby. "We have a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Well," said Danny, "since you and Dr. Page over there have the same first name, we were thinking we could call you Sarah Haylee, SH for short."

"Sure," she said. "You could also call me Haylee."

They all thought for a moment.

"We'll call you SH and Haylee. We'll tell Lester Haylee is your last name so he'll call you that."

"Alright," said SH.

As if on cue, Lester got to the bottom of the ramp and walked towards everyone.

"Okay, the govenrment officials says one of us can keep her for now," he said, "under one condition."

"What's that?" asked Danny.

"She needs to attend school," said Lester.

"School?" asked SH.

"Yes," said Lester. "It's a requirement for all girls your age in this dimension. Is it the same for yours?"

SH sneered.

"Yes and I have had bad experiences with schools."

Don't worry," said Abby. "We'll send you to the one of your choice."

"Actually," said Lester. "The government has already paid for a school for us. They faxed me the applacation. All you have to do is fill it out and take it to the place with you on Monday."

"Is this a half-way decent school?" asked SH.

"Yes," said Lester. "It's the 4th highest in the country AND.....it's where I use to go to. Now if you will excuse me...."

And with that Lester walked away.

"Just promise me one thing," said Connor. "If you go to his old school, don't start acting like him."

The room bursted with laughter.

"Alright," said Abby, "it would have been better if we knew this while we were out so we could get your stuff."

"We can just get her supplies from some stuff in the ARC," said Danny. "We'll save money and there's enough junk in here that needs usage."

"Okay, what about her uniform?" asked Sarah.

"Wait, I have to wear a uniform?" asked SH.

"I don't know. Let's ask Lester, he seems to know everything about everything right now," said Danny as he ran up the ramp to see Lester.

SH groaned.

"I just hope the uniform isn't tacky."

"If you ask me, all uniforms are tacky," said Sarah.

Becker heard this and cleared his throat.

"I mean school uniforms," Sarah corrected. "Not army men uniform suit things."

Becker nodded and walked away.

"That was embarrasing," said Sarah.

Abby laughed.

Danny then came down from Lester's office.

"Lester said she does not need a uniform."

SH sighed in relief.

"BUT, she is required to wear at least one thing plaid every day."

"I can do that," said SH.

The rest of the day was quite. The group had fun trying to play the game system without Lester noticing. SH was able to beat a few people at Halo, but Connor was victorious of them all. It was around 9 and the ARC members were about to leave for the day.

"What about Jenny?" asked Abby. "She said she'd be by."

"Abby, there is a reason Jenny said that and it was to either change the subject or get you out of her face."

"But what if she comes while we're at home?" asked Sarah.

"She's worked here before, she knows the ropes."

"Come on Lester, have a heart."

Lester sighed and finally gave in for everyone to stay for another 10 miniutes.

They members all went to work. SH just stayed in the main area and day-dreamed. She did that a lot. Suddenly, the doors opened. Jenny Lewis walked in.

"Good evening everybody," she said.

Everyone came out of their work and went to the center. Lester even came out of his office to be with the rest of the workers.

"Jennifer Lewis, what a pleasure to see you here. Might I ask what you are here for?"

"I'm here to take up an offer."

"Is it the offer that Abby offered?"

"Yes."

"Well then, consider yourself hired."

"Wait...what?" asked Jenny in disbelief.

"You're re-hired. We need you back here again. Thanks for returning Jenny."

With that, Lester departed.

"Told ya Lester eh?" called Abby.

Lester shrugged then retrieved to his office.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Jenny.

"We pack up to go home," said Connor as he started to go to his office and pack up.

"Yeah, I think I'll go too," said Sarah, who also retrieved.

Soon, everyone was gone except for Jenny, SH, and Danny. Danny was staring at Jenny, haven't said anything since she arrived. Jenny was trying not to look at Danny but was unsucessful.

"Oh," thought SH. "I'm going to leave now."

SH sneaked off to Connor's office. Danny and Jenny were left alone in the center.

"Jenny," started Danny, but she cut him off.

"Danny, what I said before. I do belong here. I find all my research and work to revolve around this program. I was wrong and I am glad to be back. I understand if you are still mad at me for leaving. I would too."

Jenny hung her head down. Danny stared at Jenny.

"I'm not mad at you," he said. "I never was. I was just..dissappointed."

"Well, I hope we can continue on as we were before I left."

Danny nodded and the two left the centre in opposite directions.

* * *

**Well, here is your next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took a while. I've been busy. I hope the whole "SH" thing makes sense. I understand if it doesn't. Next chapter: I honestly don't know. It could be a day, week, month......hopefully not a month. LOL. Don't forget to review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY!!! Fourth chapter!!! This is going well so far. Hope you all like so far!!!! Now, things with My OC's name will get slightly confusing, but it's the only way people won't find out about her "adventure" and send her to jail or something. At home (Connor and Abby's flat) she's called Sarah. Same at school. At work, she's SH. Hopefully that helps. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

SH came down the stairs in her school appearal. She was living with Connor and Abby for the time being and was currently sleeping in the guest room. She had on a blue, white, black, and grey plaid skirt (against her will) with black leggings. She had on a dark and light blue layered tank-top and a grey hoodie and a black jacket. She had on very little make-up. She really didn't like wearing it. All she had on was a bit of brown eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Her long brown hair was down and looked messy.

"Hey Sarah," said Abby.

"Hey," Sarah replied. She went over to the fridge and looked indide. She took out some cold pancakes and started to eat them.

"So, you got everything?" asked Abby.

Sarah nodded.

"My bag, school stuff, and laptop."

Sarah put away the extra pancakes in the fridge.

"I have to leave in about 2 minutes," said Sarah.

Abby looked confused and vered her vision to the clock.

"The bus doesn't come until 7:30," said Abby.

"I know," said Sarah, "I'm going to skateboard. I hate the bus."

Sarah went back upstairs and came down with a skateboard.

"Where did you get that?" asked Abby.

"Dunno," said Sarah, "it was in the closet."

Then, Connor came whistling down the stairs. He stopped infront of Sarah and looked at the skateboard.

"Oi, what are you doing with my skateboard?" he asked.

"Connor," said Abby. Connor looked at Abby and gulped. "Where did you get the board?"

"The ARC," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I've always wanted one."

"Can you ride it?"

"...no."

"Well then, if you don't mind, I'm going to ride it to school. I'll se you guys later."

"Come by the ARC when school's out," said Connor. "We'll meet you there."

Sarah nodded and headed out the door.

The ride to school wasn't too bad. She had fu learning her way around the city. She finally got to the school yard and hid her skateboard under a bunch of bushes. She unzipped her backpack and took out the applacation form. She zipped her bag up again, grabbed her stuff, and headed for the school doors.

**Sarah's POV**

The inside was amazing. Everything was colorful and fun, but still serious. She hoped this school would be a good decision. The office was right at the entrance. She walked up to the front desk. A man was behind the desk. She guessed he was the secretery. He looked middle-aged. Spiky black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a bit of a beard too. He appeared nice.

"Hm-hm," Sarah said.

The man looked up and smiled.

"Hello, are you the new student?"

I nodded.

"Okay, may I see your applacation."

I handed the man my applacation. He took it and looked over it carefully.

"What's your last name?" he asked.

"Umm, doesn't it say on the applacation?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"Oh, it's umm.... Haylee."

The man looked at me then sighed.

"Alright," he said as he wrote."Haylee," on the applacation.

The man took out two pieces of paper and handed them to me.

"This is your scedual and a map of the school. Your homeroom is room 120. Your locker number and combo is on the map."

"Thanks," I said and walked out of the office.

The halls were filled with people, teachers and students. Many all of the girls seemed to be those preppy gits who only care about their looks. Some of them were flirting with guys. Some of them were with what looked like to be their boyfriends. The guys who weren't swarmed by girls were swarming girls. This place was weird. When I walked down the hallway, all the boys turned their attention to me. Why were they looking at me? Probably because I was new, but they seemed to be oogling me. Weird. I also noticed the girls stared at me with jealousie. That was too priceless.

I finally found my locker. It was an end and towards the back, perfect. I opened it without trouble and started to somewhat organize my stuff. When I finished with that, I looked at my secdual. I had Math first. Great. I got my math stuff and closed my locker door. When I did, this really toned guy was standing there.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I said in a confused voice.

"So umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me today after school?"

"No," I said simply. Was this guy demented?

"Oh okay," he said sounding disappointed.

He walked away and I was glad. He was a freak.

I walked into the math classroom. It was completly full. I wondered if I could find a seat.

"Ah, Ms New Student," said the math teacher. "Nice of you to join us."

I nodded and took a seat in the back. Every eye in that room followed me to the desk. I sat down and took out my stuff. I looked around. The whole class was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

The class turned back to their work. I looked at the board and started to solve the problems. After about a half hour of problem solving, the teacher got the classes attention.

"Since we have a new student, I would like her to introduce herself."

I groaned softly and got up from my desk. I slowly walked to the front of the room and turned to face the class.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Sarah Haylee. I'm 13 and like sci-fi."

"Where did you come from?" asked the teacher.

"Another town in England," I said.

"Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well, I like green, animals, sci-fi, going outside, I'm good in school, can skateboard, and like to compete in sports, especially martial arts."

"Okay, thank you Sarah."

"No problem," I said and walked back to my seat.

The teacher started the lesson. I looked around the room. There was this one guy who was still looking at me. I rolled my eyes and concentrated on the work. This school actually challenge me a bit. I was impresed. After math I had Latin. My guess is that Latin is a 7th grade thing. Latin was fine. I took it in 6th grade so it wasn't too hard. Then I had homeroom. Room 120 wasn't too far away from my locker. I sat in a desk and took out my laptop.

As my homeroom teacher read the announcements, I finished some homework that I couldn't finish in class. I did notice that that boy from math class was also in my homeroom. He was still looking at me. Why me? He seemed pretty popular, being surrounded by almost all of the girls and boys in the homeroom. He seemed to be in the center, like the leader of sorts. You could tell that girls were flirting with him. But, oddly, he still was looking at me. I ignored him and decided to contiune with what I was doing.

The rest of the day was basically the same. I seemed to have every class with that guy and he did the same thing every class period. School finally let out at 3:00. I went over to the bushes and luckily, my skateboard was still there. I grabbed it and headed home. I planned on going back to the flat to finish three math problems before heading to the ARC for work. I got to the flat at 3:15 and was able to finish my homework by 3:40. I grabbed an apple and headed onto the streets. It could possibly take a while to actually get to the ARC. Luckily, Abby supplied her with a map.

Connor, Abby, Sarah, Jenny, Becker, and Danny finally got back to the ARC. They just fought off gigantic worms with wings and stingers. Luckily, no one got hurt. After everyone got washed off, Connor slouched down in a chair infront of the ADD.

"Hey Connor," called Abby. Connor turned to her. "Have you seen SH?"

"Is she not here yet?" asked Connor.

"I don't know. I told her to meet us here after school. Maybe she got lost."

Connor shrugged.

"Let's give her a few minutes then call her on her cell."

Abby nodded then went to the plant area.

The next half hour went along fine. Everyone continued their work. Jenny witnessed Danny and Lester in an argument which Sarah and Becker watched on the security cameras and had a great kick out of. Connor worked on some random inventions and Abby spent her time in the plant room. Sarah and Becker watched on the screne Danny walking out of Lester's office. Becker then noticed something blinking red.

"Oh no," he said.

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"Intruder signal," he said.

Becker got up from his chair and pressed the alert button. Immediatly the ARC went into action.

In the main room Lester walked down from his office to Danny, Connor and Abby who were in the centre area.

"Someone's breaking in through the vents," said Lester.

"That someone stole my idea," said Danny.

Jenny giggled.

"Anyways, Becker and Dr. Page are in the control room. I want you guys here gaurding the equipment. If Becker and Dr. Page see anything, they'll notify you with this."

Lester through Danny a walkie talkie.

"I'm going to assist outside. Jenny I want you with me so you can handle the press. Don't anybody move!"

With that, Lester and Jenny left, Jenny giving the others a look that said "help me!!". Connor, Abby, and Danny took out their guns and pointed them at all possible entries. After doing this for a moment, the sirens stopped and the three lowered their weapons.

"Well, looks like they caught the person," said Danny.

Just then, and extreamly pissed Lester came in with two solidures being lead by Jenny. In between those solidures was SH.

"Will someone explain this?" asked Lester. "She was caught trying to get in through the vents!"

"It wasn't my fault," said SH. "I came to the ARC just like Abby said to do after school but when I got here, the security wouldn't let me in! They said they needed identification."

All eyes vered to Connor and Abby.

"Okay, so we forgot to get her a pass in yesterday," said Abby.

Lester sighed and turned to go to his office.

"Get her one quickly! I don't want this to happen again!!"

With that, Lester left.

"Well, he took that quite well," said Jenny.

The next hour, Abby was helping SH with getting an work ID for the ARC. When it was done, Abby explained the rules.

"You can only use it to get into the ARC. Don't show it to anyone, you understand."

SH nodded and took her ID card.

"Thanks," she said.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"Ugg, two in one day!" exclaimed Abby.

"Can I come?" asked SH.

"Well...."

"PLEASE? I'll do whatever you and Connor say. Lester I'll have to think about."

Abby smiled.

"Your already one of us," she said.

The two friends walked out of the room and went to the center area.

Everyone was gathered around the ADD. Connor was pushing some buttons to make the area show up.

"Looks like it's a few miles away," he said. "I don't know where it's too but bring gunfire."

Everyone scrambled to their positions and loaded the cars with everything they needed. The drive wasn't too bad. SH just talked to Abby about her school day. She purposly left out the boy who kept on staring at her. When they finally got there, the anomaly did no job in trying to hide itself. Everyone quickly got out of the cars. Connor set up the sealing device as fast as he could. As he did, the other started surveying the area to see if any creatures escaped.

"It doesn't look like it," said Danny, "but I could always be wrong."

"Hey Danny, should I seal it?" asked Connor.

"Go for it Connor, I don't think anything came through."

Connor nodded and sealed the anomaly.

"Alright Becker, take three of you men and have them gaurd the anomaly. I think we can go back now."

SH sighed.

"So much for an adventerous first call," she thought.

SH started to walk back to the cars. She did feel weird though, like something was watching her. She turned around but found nothing there. She started to go back but hear a growl. She turned around again and saw a HUGE worm flying at her....wait....a flying worm?

SH jumped up into the air and kicked the worm. THe worm landed hard and SH landed with grace. The team turned around to face her.

"What was that?" asked Danny.

"Just a flying worm," said SH.

"Oh no," said Connor.

"Connor open the anomaly back up," said Becker. "We're going to need to drive the worm back through the anomaly."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," muttered Sarah.

Becker shot her a look then got some some men to go after the worm. SH was still looking worm in disgust. She walked towards it and squatted down to get a better look. It was pinkish brown and scaley. It was slimey and it's wings were incredible. They were big and silvery. SH was stretching out her hand to to touch the worm. Abby saw this and tried to stop her.

"SH, don't touch it!"

But it was too late. SH touched the worm and it awoke. It jumped on SH, giving her lots of cuts and sting marks.

"Get that off of her!" shouted Danny.

Becker and a few of his men ran up to the huge worm and shot it until it was dead. They dragged the worm off of SH and dragged it back through the anomaly.

"Do you think it belongs there?" Sarah asked Becker.

"If not, it'll be a good treat for the preditors in there."

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked over to SH. She was sitting up and looked really pale. She had scratches and cuts all over her body. Connor and Jenny were aiding her and cleaning off all the slime.

"Are you okay?" asked Jenny.

"I'm fine," replied SH. "Just a little light-headed."

"Well have to get these taken care of," said Connor. "Let's head back to the ARC."

Back at the ARC, SH got cleaned up and bandaged. Her face and a few other cuts couldn't get was sitting on an infirmary bed when Abby and Connor came in.

"You okay?" asked Connor.

"I'm fine," said SH. "Just tired."

"Listen, Lester doesn't want you getting hurt, so he's thinking you shouldn't go on calls anymore."

SH thought for a moment.

"It does make sense," she said.

"Oh no," said Connor, "don't tell me your turning into Lester!"

The three of the laughed.

"I was joking," said SH. "I'm still going on calls. He simply gave his opinion, he didn't say I had to."

"Thats more like it," said Connor. "Abby are you okay with the idea."

Abby was silent.

"Well, as long as you take precaution."

"Does that mean I get a gun?"

Connor laughed.

"Does it?" he asked Abby.

"We'll see," said Abby. "Now we got to get home so you can get ready for classes tomorrow."

"Like this?" asked SH.

"Yes," said Abby.

SH sighed.

"Okay."

The three walked to the center of the ARC.

"Oi Lester," shouted Connor. "We're taking SH home. See you tomorrow!"

"Oh very well," said Lester. "We'll call if we need you."

At the flat, SH was in her room in her pajamas and was putting her stuff in her backpack. It still sota hurt to move because of her cuts. When she got everything ready, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said.

Abby came into her room.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Better," said SH. "Just a bit sore."

Abby nodded then sat down on her bed.

"You don't have to go to school tomorrow," said Abby. "I won't make you."

"That's okay," said SH. "I want to go. I'll be fine."

Abby nodded and left the room.

SH climbed into her bed and quickly fell asleep. It was a long day and she was worried about what her classmates would say when school came the next morning.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I hope my character wasn't too confusing. I'm trying not to make it but it's hard when your character's name needs to be "Sarah." It will all make sense the next 2-4ish chapters. Basically when I want to make the fact known. LOL. REVIEWS ARE WANTED.**

**Story recomendation!!!**

**"Valentine's Day," is one of the best Primeval fanfictions I have ever read. It's a one-shot and a newer fanfiction but still amazing. It was romance, revenge, tension and a very funny Danny Quinn if I might say so myself. I would check it out. It has the pairings of Abby and Connor, mainly, but also has a slight Becker and Sarah. Fans of those should read. Check it out today!!!**

**LOL, I had to do that. The one-shot was amazing. Good job to you, writer of that fanfiction. Kudos to you!!! So, next chapter will be up soon. I'm really getting into this story. I hope you all like it. Until next time my friends..........**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYO!!!!! Chapter 5 yall. That's an accomplishment!!! I hope you all are enjoying this. This chapter will be more of the ARC members and their mingling while SH is at school. This chapter will have a bit of our mysterious stalker-boy-from-school. I hope you'll see the pairs that are starting to form. ENJOY!!!!**

**STORY RECOMANDATION: **_Primeval MSN Chat by mizztawky-_

I really enjoyed the 6 chapters of it I read last night. This is a very funny story about Connor, Abby, Jenny, Cutter, and Stephen. Takes place sometime before episode 7 of series 2. Basically, the Primeval characters find each other on MSN and chat. It's a very funny story so if you're having a bad day, I would suggest reading this fic. You'll smile at least one part; it it's the conversations, the screen names, or Stephen's......interesting comments, you'll love it. I did!!!

* * *

Sarah walked into school, still covered in cuts and scrapes. All the guys looked at her in horror. They all looked, worried. That gave a strange feeling to her. Luckily, she got to her math class in one piece. All the boys were swarming her and asking if she wanted help. Being the self-reliant person she was, she kindly declined, leaving many disappointed boys to go back to their girlfriends. In math, she saw the boy again staring at her, like he did the day before. Except today, he was staring at her n concern. His crowds of friends were talking to him. Probably telling him not to waste his time with her, but he didn't seem to listen.

During homeroom, the boy finally had the guts to go up to Sarah.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," replied SH, not looking up at him.

"So, umm, what exactly happened?"

Sarah looked up at the boy.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

The boy shrugged.

"Because it seems like you have a lots of cuts and bandages on you, so my guess is that something happened, and I want to know what."

Sarah laughed.

"That's not convincing me," she said.

"Can you just tell me?" he asked.

"No," said Sarah.

"How come?"

"Because it's my business, and none of yours."

"Come on, just tell me."

"Oh yeah, like I would tell a complete stranger what happened last night."

The boy tossed his arms up in the air.

"I give up," he said. "They were right, you are difficult."

"And you know it," said Sarah and winked.

The boy smiled and walked away.

Back at the ARC, everything was normal. Everyone was doing their jobs and working hard. Connor was sitting by the ADD in a spinning chair. Abby walked over to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hellooooo," said Connor. He looked up at Abby and saw her worried face. "What's up?"

"Sarah," said Abby. "I'm just not sure that she should be going on missions with us."

"How come?" asked Connor.

"You saw how beat up she got yesterday. I'm just worried about her."

"But didn't you see that mega kick she did to it? It's like the one you did that one time and with the same amount of power. That's pretty good for a person half our age."

"Yeah, but..."

"Abby, its fine."

Abby sighed in defeat and sat next to Connor on the chair.

"Why are you so protective of her?"

"I don't know," said Abby. "I just feel like it's my job to protect her."

"You don't suppose....."

"CONNOR!!! That was in the past. Besides, there's no way."

"But it does make logical sense."

"Connor, it's not her."

Becker was in the weapons room organizing the guns. He had gotten fed up with how unorganized it was, but he found it hard to actually concentrate. He couldn't help but to stare at someone in the room across from him. She was working in a big book, probably filled with hieroglyphics.

Becker shook his head and tried to get back to work, but never found that he could.

"Why?" he thought. "Why am I falling under her spell? Eh, she probably isn't interested. But maybe.........Becker!"

Sarah looked up from her book of hieroglyphics when she heard a crash. She looked into the room across from her and saw all the weapons on the floor and Becker looking very pissed as he tried to stay calm. He was unsuccessful. Sarah laughed.

"He's so weird," she muttered.

She looked up and saw Becker trying to get a gun on a strap off his foot without triggering it.

"And funny," she said then turned back to her book.

Danny was stalking...

"No not stalking," he thought. "Observing....no still sounds bad. He was simply.......watching. Yes, he was simply watching. Continue."

Danny was WATCHING Jenny Lewis as she took Abby's place in watering the plants.

"God, she's amazing," he murmured under his breath.

Connor was walking by and saw Danny drooling over Jenny.

"Hello to you too Danny," said Connor.

Danny snapped out of his gazing and looked over at Connor.

"Oh, hey Connor," said Danny, striking a weird pose and pretending that he just didn't do what Connor was him do.

"Danny," said Connor, getting a wide grin on his face. "Are you ogling Jenny over there?"

Danny did a fake gasp.

"Me do that? Are you crazy?"

"Danny."

Danny looked over at Connor.

"Do you fancy Jenny Lewis?"

"Well......"

"Oh my god Danny you DO!!"

"Shh," hushed Danny. "Don't tell the whole ARC."

Connor snickered.

"I can't believe it. Jenny Lewis really does get it easy."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Well, before you came to the team, Jenny really fancied Nick Cutter......."

"SHE DID!!" exclaimed Danny.

"BUT he's dead," said Connor, his voice falling at the word "dead."

"Oh," said Danny, "so your saying she might be over him?"

"I don't know," said Connor. "She hasn't mentioned him, but I'm afraid to ask. She could really break down."

"Mh," said Danny. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Start off as friends, and then if she gets comfortable around you, you might be able to take it to the next level."

"Alright," said Danny. "Just be a friend."

"Right," said Connor. "Good luck mate."

Connor patted Danny on the back then walked off. Danny took a deep breath and walked into the greenhouse.

Jenny was watering plants, very happy to be back. She remembered the adventures she had before Nick died.....Nick. God and it was all her fault!! Why didn't she stop him? Oh well, that was in the past. No way to change it.

Just then, Danny walked into the greenhouse.

"Oh, Danny, hi."

"Hey," said Danny. "So, how are you doing? It's been a while."

"Yeah," said Jenny. "Really missed it around here."

"Ah, well you were missed, greatly."

Jenny smiled at this.

"Well, I missed you too," said Jenny.

Danny's face lightened up.

"And everyone else," she said quickly. "You know the team."

"Right," said Danny. "Even Lester?"

Jenny chuckled.

"Well, maybe not him as much."

"Yeah."

The two spent the rest of the day talking in the greenhouse, not really watching the time. They became really close. Jenny told Danny all about her life, before the ARC, about Mark, during the ARC. Danny didn't mind it a bit. He was glad that she trusted him with her life's secrets.

At 4:00, SH came into the ARC. This time, she had her ID and was able to get in without trouble.

"See you got in okay," said Connor.

"Yeah," said SH. "The ID really does help."

"Told you."

SH looked over at the ADD and saw Connor was playing a video game.

"Isn't that suppose to be on the......"

"Shh," hushed Connor. "I can't let Lester know. He'll have my skin, not to mention my job."

SH laughed.

"I won't tell," she said, "just so long as I get to play too."

Connor smirked.

"Alright, you're on," the two charged for the game system. Suddenly, SH stopped. Connor noticed this and went up to her.

"Yo, SH, what's up?"

"Something's about to happen. That," she said pointing to the ADD, "is going to go off. The anomaly will be 23 miles east on the harbor, not in the water."

Connor looked at SH, awestruck.

"SH," said Connor, shoving her a bit. "Oi, you okay?"

"Whoa," said SH. "What did I do?"

"You went all wacko and just said that the ADD was going to go off, and you gave the location."

"Really?" asked SH.

"Umm, I think so," said Connor.

Just then, the ADD started to flash red and beep.

"A new anomaly's formed," said Connor. "That's just creepy."

"Well, see if my directions were accurate. May have just been a weird moment."

"I'm on it," said Connor. He pressed a few keys, but the screen went whack.

"What the?" asked SH. "What's going on?"

"I think I know," said Connor.

He got up and went behind the computer. He picked up two objects and held them for SH to see.

"Sid and Nancy must have followed us to work."

SH laughed. "I knew that," she said.

Then, Danny, Abby and Jenny came into the main area.

"Where's the anomaly?" asked Abby.

"Looking it up right now," said Connor while working on the wires.

"Doesn't really look like it," said Danny.

"Sid and Nancy got into the wires," said Connor as he put the finishing touches on the wires then sat down and looked up the anomaly's location. "It's gonna take a bit. The ADD's got to restart again."

"You let Sid and Nancy comes to work?" asked Abby.

"It wasn't me," said Connor, turning away from the ADD, "they just sort of, hopped in the bag."

Abby rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the ADD.

"Well, let's just hope that it's not a too dangerous one," said Jenny.

"Oh we can only hope," said Danny.

Then, Becker and Sarah came into the main area.

"Where's the anomaly?" asked Becker.

"Again, looking it up right now," said Connor.

"Don't rush him," said SH.

"Thank you, SH!" exclaimed Connor.

"Oh come on, it can't take that long," said Danny.

"It does sometimes," said Abby, "just let him work it."

"Well could he hurry up?" asked Becker.

And if things couldn't get worse, Lester came down the ramp towards the team.

"Where's the anomaly?" he asked.

"Oh for the love of......JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!!!!" shouted Connor.

"Snappish today are we?" asked Lester.

Connor was panting and looked like he was about to explode. Abby snickered. She'd never seen Connor like this before.

"Alright," said Connor. "Here are the quadrants. Let's go."

The team took three cars. In one were Connor, Abby and SH. Another was Danny, Sarah, and Jenny. The third was Becker and his men and the equipment. In the Conner, Abby, and SH car, Connor was driving shaking his head along the way. SH noticed this.

"The quadrants, there were accurate, weren't they?" asked SH.

"Yeah," said Connor. "It was freaky. The only thing that they didn't have in the ADD's directions was the fact that the anomaly isn't in the water."

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Abby.

"Well," said Connor. "Before the ADD started to go off, SH and I were...talking. All of a sudden, she freezes and starts saying that the ADD was going to go off and she gave me the location of the anomaly, with an extra helpful tip."

"That's weird," said Abby. "What did you remember? How did you feel?"

"Well," said SH. "All I remember is seeing a map that told me the location. I felt...different. That I had all this power and I could do anything."

"Strange," said Abby. "We should tell the others about this. They need to know."

"Right," said Connor, "we'll tell them when we get back, as long as they don't find out sooner."

"Got it," said Abby.

The cars arrived at the site in no time at all. Quickly everyone got out of the cars and walked forward to the anomaly.

"Do you think anything's come out yet?" asked Jenny.

"I don't know," said Danny. "Go survey the area and find out anything you can."

"And take SH with you," said Abby.

"Umm, I don't know," said SH. "I'm not really a 'people person'"

"Abby, we could use her for you-know-what," whispered Connor.

"Connor, I highly doubt that that will happen on this mission again," said Abby.

"What will happen?" asked Danny.

Abby and Connor looked at Danny.

"Er...nothing," said Connor, "forget we said anything."

Danny nodded and turned to SH.

"Go with Jenny. If we need you, I'll call you."

"Got it," said SH and she and Jenny took off to investigate.

"Alright," said Danny, "Connor, close the anomaly."

Connor nodded and took out his ACD (anomaly closing device).

"Oh come on!!!" he exclaimed.

"What is it Connor?" asked Abby.

Connor reached into the trunk and pulled out Sid and Nancy. Abby covered her mouth to hide her laugh. Everyone else didn't hesitate.

"Not funny guys," said Connor. "Now I have to rebuild a bit of it."

"How long is that going to take?" asked Danny?

"Not too long," said Connor, "but I'll do it in the trunk of the car, just in case something does come through."

Danny nodded as he helped Connor into the trunk and closed the door.

"Becker," called Danny. Becker came over.

"I want 4 of your men around the anomaly, guarding it. I want you to come with Sarah and me as we scout around."

Becker nodded and walked away.

"Great," thought Sarah. "The one person I'm stuck with had to be him!"

"I've got my men around the anomaly," said Becker.

"Okay, I say we look around for any signs of an animals walking through this place."

The three of them headed out into the area.

"So," said Sarah, "any idea of what we're looking for?"

"I don't even know if something came through. We just have to look and hope for the best," said Danny.

"Do we know what era the anomaly's linked to?" asked Becker.

"No idea," said Danny.

"Well don't you think we should have checked it first?" asked Becker.

"No, because then the predators would then know that there's food nearby and that would ensure that they would come through."

Danny walked ahead of Becker and Sarah.

"Okay then," said Sarah to Becker.

"Seems like Danny's run out of logic," said Becker.

Sarah chuckled.

Back in the human populated area, Jenny and SH were talking to some people.

"Thank you sir," said Jenny as she walked away. "See SH, that's how you..... SH?"

Jenny looked around and couldn't find SH.

"Oh god, where did she go off to?"

Jenny ran around the whole area, soon to find SH talking to a pedestrian.

"So, you say that you saw something," said SH.

The man nodded stiffly.

"DO you mind telling me what that "something" was?"

The man went silent.

"So you were walking, and saw this glowing object, then you saw something come out."

"I didn't say that," said the man.

"But that did happen."

"Well........."

"Listen," said SH lowering her voice and sounding dead serious, "if you don't tell me, then I can assure you that you will be dead in the next 12 hours, you understand."

The man nodded in fear.

"Now, one more time, what did the "something" look like?"

"It looked like a bird. It flew out of the glowey thing. It had bat-like wings, slim body, two arms attached to the wings, two legs, and long tail with an arrow-like end......"

"Did it have a pointed face?"

"Yes it did."

"Thank you kind sir, you life has just been spared today."

Jenny looked at SH in awe. Where did she learn how to do that? SH turned around and walked up to Jenny.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" asked SH.

"Handle people like that."

"Oh... I umm...picked it up, after watching you do it for a while."

Jenny nodded, not quite sure where SH was getting at.

"You could be a good PR person someday."

SH chuckled.

"Not likely," she said.

"So, what kind of creature are we dealing with?"

"If anything, we're dealing with a pterosaur," said SH.

"Oh great," said Jenny, "I'll call Danny."

Jenny called Danny on her phone.

"Danny, yeah we might be dealing with a pterosaur. Yes, another dinosaur."

"Actually, it's not a dinosaur," corrected SH. "It's a terrestrial reptile; very common mistake."

"Scratch that," said Jenny in a joking voice, "we're dealing with a terrestrial reptile."

"Hey, that's nothing to joke about. They are two very different types of creatures."

"Okay, bye. They said they'll keep their eyes opened."

"Let's hope they find it soon."

Back at the anomaly site, Connor and Abby were in the trunk working on the sealing device.

"So," said Abby, "was in badly damaged?"

"No, not really. It could have been way worse."

"I see," said Abby.

Then her cell started to ring. She looked at the caller ID. It was Danny.

"What's up?" she greeted.

"We want you help in finding this creature. It's a dinosaur....what? Okay, Sarah just corrected me. It's a "terrestrial reptile" and you are the expert on reptiles."

"Okay, where are you?"

"In the forest. We aren't too deep in. You should be able to find us sooner or later."

"I'll keep my eyes opened then."

"You do that."

Abby hung up her cell and turned to Connor.

"Danny and the others need me. Are you okay with fixing this by yourself?"

"Oh yeah," said Connor, "it just might take a bit longer."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Abby gave Connor a quick kiss before opening the trunk door and heading outside.

Danny hung up his cell and turned to Becker and Sarah.

"She'll be here soon. We just might as well stay here and let her find us."

"Ah, so the man has logic after all," whispered Becker to Sarah.

The two laughed and Danny turned to them. Becker immediately stopped laughing and straightened himself. Sarah kept laughing.

"I'm not going to ask," said Danny.

"Good because I really don't want to explain," said Sarah.

Sarah went to a nearby tree and sat under it. Danny went to a different one and climbed it. Becker was in the middle of the two of them.

Abby soon found Danny, Sarah and Becker all spread out in an area.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"No not really," said Sarah.

Abby nodded, not really sure what else to do, then turned to Danny.

"I wouldn't be up there it I was you. The pterosaur is a flying creature. It could swoop right down and take you alive."

Danny jumped out of the tree and walked over to where the others were.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, the best thing we can do is find it and lure it back to the anomaly. By then, Connor should be done with the sealing device and he can seal the anomaly so nothing else can come through."

"And what if the anomaly closes before we get the creature through?" asked Sarah.

"Well, that's the hard part. We have to do this quickly, but not so quickly so that Connor isn't ready for us."

"Sarah," said Danny, "look up places where the pterosaur would usually be."

Sarah nodded then took out her phone. As she did some research, Danny, Abby and Becker discussed ways to capture the creature.

"I could use a tranquilizer and shoot it," said Becker. "Then we could bring it back to the anomaly site."

"But how would we bring it back to the anomaly site?" asked Danny. "We have no idea how big this creature is. For all we know it could weigh 20 tons."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Becker.

"How about we lure it to the site and try to lure it back through the anomaly," said Abby.

"But what will we do if it doesn't go through?" asked Becker.

"Then we lure it near the anomaly and you can tranquilize and we put it through," said Danny.

"Well we better hurry," said Sarah. "That was Connor on the phone. He said the sealing device is fixed."

"What did you find out about the pterosaur?" asked Danny.

"They like the coast line, and I found a lake near the anomaly site. I saw we go there and see if it's there."

"That's probably the best thing we can do," said Abby.

"But how are we going to lure it through the anomaly?" asked Becker.

The grouped thought for a moment.

"I remember a while ago, when the anomalies first started forming, something like the pterosaur came through and it was attracted to the color red," said Abby. "Does anybody have anything red on?"

Here," said Danny as he took off his red plaid over shirt.

"Thanks," said Abby.

Abby took Danny's shirt and tied it to a stick.

"This should do it," she said.

"Alright let's go," said Danny.

Back at the anomaly site.

Connor just finished setting up the sealing device.

"That should do it," he said.

Back with SH and Jenny.

The two girls sat on a wall waiting for something to happen.

"So, this is what you do once you have all the info you need?" asked SH.

"Not really," said Jenny. "Usually I go and help the rest of the team."

"Oh well let's go then," said SH sitting up.

"BUT Connor and Abby don't want you on the field after what happened yesterday," said Jenny quickly.

"Well," said SH, "that's not stopping me."

SH then took off running.

"SH stop now!"

But SH kept running, she wanted to help and she highly doubted that Jenny was going to catch up.

Sarah, Abby, Danny, and Becker were by the lake shore.

"I don't see anything," said Becker.

**_KHAA KHAA KHAA_**

"What was that?" asked Sarah.

"I think we found of creature," said Danny.

The group looked up in the sky and saw something flying in the sky. They couldn't make out what it was, but they were pretty sure it was a pterosaur.

"Danny, get the shirt," said Abby.

Danny held up the stick with the shirt on it. He waved it around for a few minutes. The creature saw it and started to fly towards Danny.

"RUN!!!" yelled Danny.

The group ran towards the anomaly site as quick as they could with the pterosaur right on their tails. The group never looked back, in fear that the creature would snap at their heads. They lead the creature to the anomaly sight.

"CONNOR, OPEN THE ANOMALY!!" shouted Danny.

Connor heard this and opened the anomaly. He turned around to take a look at the creature and his jaw dropped.

"Danny," said Connor, "that's not a pterosaur."

Danny, Sarah, Becker, and Abby ran up the anomaly and threw the shirt threw the anomaly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

Connor pointed to the creature. Everybody turned. Flying right at their heads was not a pterosaur. Heck, they didn't even know what it was.

"What is that?" asked Abby.

"I don't know," said Danny, "Sarah, any idea?"

"None whatsoever," she said.

The creature charged for the team and they ducked just in time.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sarah.

"I'll shoot it," said Becker aiming his gun at the creature.

"NO," shouted Abby, pulling down his gun. "This is an entirely different creature. The wrong tranquilizer can do more damage than we need."

"Then what'll we do Dr. Page?"

Sarah cringed when Becker called her that.

Then they heard a voice.

"Oi!! Over here you mythological creature!"

The team looked over to where the voice was. Standing on top of the car was SH trying to get the creature's attention.

"No SH!" shouted Abby, but SH didn't listen.

"OVER HERE!!" she shouted again.

The creature noticed SH and started to charge for her. SH jumped off the car and ran towards the anomaly.

"Get out of the way!" she yelled.

The rest of the team ran away from the anomaly. SH then dove into the anomaly with the creature right on her tail.

The team walked in front of the anomaly again.

"Do you think she's there for good?" asked Sarah.

"I hope not," said Connor, "we still have to finish our game of Halo."

Then the anomaly started to bulge, saying that something was coming through. Becker got his gun ready, but out came SH.

"CLOSE IT!!" she yelled. "A whole heard of Furies are comin'!"

Connor ran for the ACD and slammed his hand on the button. The anomaly instantly closed. SH dropped to the ground in exhaustion. She was covered in a few more cuts and scrapes, but nothing serious.

"What did you call that creature?" asked Danny.

"A fury," said SH.

The team looked at her with confused looks.

"A fury," she said, "is an ancient mythological creature; usually found in Ancient Greek Myths."

"And how do you know so much about it?"

"I studied Ancient Greek at school and I had a lot of spare time in my life, so I studied Ancient Greece."

There was a pause.

"What did it look like on the other side?" asked Sarah.

"Brilliant," said SH. "Just like I imagined the time of the Greek Gods was; but I couldn't really admire it because I had a pack of furies to worry about."

Then Jenny finally caught up with SH.

"Oh my god, are you guys okay? Where's the pterosaur?"

"It wasn't a pterosaur," said SH. "It was a fury."

"A what?" asked Jenny?

"I'll explain later," she said.

Back at the ARC, SH, Danny, Connor, Abby, and Sarah were in Lester's office, telling him what happened.

So it wasn't a dinosaur that came out of the anomaly?" asked Lester.

"Umm, we were actually looking for a terrestrial repti….," started SH, but Lester gave her a glare which made her shut up.

"No, it wasn't one," said Danny. "It was a fury."

"So an ancient not-suppose-to-have-ever-existed creature came through the anomaly," he said after the group explained the story.

"A fury to be exact," said SH.

"And you went through the anomaly and saw Ancient Greece?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Oh do explain, I do love these things."

"Well, how do I put it? The place I saw never did exist in history."

"Wait, what do you mean, "never existed in history?" asked Danny.

"I mean what I saw was what Ancient Greece would be like IF the Greek Gods existed."

"So like another dimension," said Connor. "Like what you came from."

"Exactly," said SH.

There was a pause.

"I think," said SH, "that no a days, we're not only finding anomalies linked to the past, but also anomalies linked to different dimensions."

"How does that worked?" asked Lester.

"I don't know," said SH. "Cutter would have," she mumbled.

Lester thought for a moment.

"SH, you may go. I wish to speak with the others alone."

SH nodded and walked out of Lester's office. Once she was out of earshot, Lester spoke.

"I think that Ms Other Dimension girl could be a useful member on this team," said Lester.

"I don't know," said Danny. "She does know a lot about the supernatural, which seems to be what we're dealing with now-a-days, but she's still just a kid."

"Yeah," said Abby. "What if she doesn't want to work here? She still has a life."

"I'll schedule a meeting tomorrow with all of us," said Lester. "You're all dismissed."

Everyone left Lester's office.

"You think she's gonna work here?" asked Danny.

"I hope so," said Connor. "She's smart, and fun."

"Connor, just because she plays video games doesn't mean she'll be a good addition," said Abby.

"But still," said Sarah. "She could be useful."

"I guess we'll just have to wait till tomorrow," said Danny.

* * *

**Hoped all liked. Sorry for lateness. Been busy. REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people. Here is chapter 6. Sorry it's been a while. I've been having problems with my computer. I had to get it re-imaged two times this month. That's not good. Anyways, this chapter is shorter than the last one. Around 2,500 words I believe. Anywho, no story reveiw in this one. Sorry, I'm kind of short on time right now. So, here is the chaptie. ENJOY!**

At 11 o' clock, Danny, Abby, Jenny, Connor, Sarah, and Lester were all in the conference room, waiting for SH to join them. Soon, Becker came along with SH and opened the door for her. SH walked into the room. She was wearing grey cargo shorts, a navy tank top, and tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a baseball cap backwards.

"Sarah," greeted Lester through his teeth, probably preventing himself from saying "Hayley."

"SH," she corrected, "nice to see you lot."

"Please, sit down," said Lester.

SH took a seat at the conference room table and waited for the meeting to start.

"I'll be leaving sir," said Becker as he turned to exit the room.

"That won't be necessary Captain," said Lester. "You may stand in the back if you want."

Becker nodded and kept his position. SH could notice Sarah trying to snatch side glances of him without anybody noticing. She was pretty good at being sneaky, but not good enough to get past SH.

"Alright," said Lester, "let's get to business. Haylee, we all have our own opinions on whether you should be part of the team or not. Would you like to say a few things?"

SH nodded and got up from her seat.

"Okay look," she said. "Here it is, and I'm only going to say it once, I want in."

SH paused and let the message sink in. "

I know that I'm only 13, but I can still help, whether it's on the field, or doing research.

"People on the field," she said. "You know what I know and have seen what I can do. If we have any more anomalies linked with ancient myths, I can help. That's goes the same with anomalies that are linked to different dimensions. I know this stuff. I can help."

SH paused again.

"That's all I have to say," she concluded.

"Thank you Haylee," said Lester. "You are excused so that the team and I can make a final decision."

SH nodded then exited the meeting room, Becker close behind her.

"So, what do we think?" asked Lester.

"I still stay she joins," said Connor.

"I second that," said Sarah. "I could use another girl to stay at the ARC with me on certain missions."

"Hey," said Jenny, in a mock offended voice.

"Sorry Jen, but you're always on the field, and it can get lonely here with this Civil Servant."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that," said Lester, sounding annoyed.

There was a short silence.

"I like her enthusiasm," said Danny. "She's smart and quick thinking. I think she'll do fine as part of the team. It just might interfere with her social life that's all."

"She doesn't really have one," said Connor. "All she says about the kids at school is this one guy who seems to….stalk her on some grounds."

Abby laughed.

"Oh yes, she rambles about him."

"In a good or bad way?" asked Jenny.

"Bad," said Abby. "Supposedly, he is always asking where her cuts and such come from. She doesn't tell him though. She's strong, and like Danny said, quick thinking."

"Sounds like she can keep a secret too," said Sarah. "That's always important."

"So are you saying she should join?" asked Lester.

Abby thought for a moment.

"Okay, fine she can," she said. "I just don't want her going on all the calls, got it?"

"Fine with me," said Lester. "I'm not the one looking after her."

"I guess we should go off and tell her the good news," said Danny.

The meeting conjured and everyone left the meeting room. The all walked down the long ramp towards the hub. There, they saw SH and Becker playing "Call of Duty 3."

"Take that Captain," said SH.

"Oh I don't think so," said Captain Becker.

The two were frantically tapping buttons and moving the controls around even though it wouldn't do any good.

"Captain Becker," said Lester in a stern voice.

Becker instantly dropped his controller, got up from his chair, and turned to face Lester, back in soldier boy mode. SH took this opportunity to defeat Becker and take the victory.

"YES!" she screamed in delight! "I win, no where's my 2 pounds?"

"Really Becker," said Lester. "I would have never expected this sort of rash behavior from a soldier, especially the Captain."

The team, except for Lester and Becker tried to contain their laughs.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," said Becker.

"Now Haylee," said Lester.

SH turned off the game and faced Lester, still sitting in her chair.

"The team and I have come to a decision. We are allowing you to join the ARC team."

SH gave a little "yes" when he said that.

"HOWEVER," said Lester, "you will not always be on call, only every once in a while. If you fail to follow this order out of ANY of them, you will be immediately fired."

"Then I won't break that rule," said SH.

"You do that," said Lester as he turned to go back up the ramp to his office.

There was a pause where the team just stood there in silence.

"Really Becker?" asked Sarah, "betting two pounds against a teenager?"

"I thought I could beat her," said Becker, now out of soldier mode.

"So, Becker," said Connor, "I never knew you were so into video games."

"Well, I did play them a lot before my job here started."

"You any good?" asked Connor

"A bit," said Becker.

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that, if you were playing against a thirteen year old for two pounds."

The team except for SH and Becker laughed.

"It's not funny," said SH, "and for your information, I convinced him to play against me, and you shouldn't be laughing Connor. I was kicking your arse earlier this morning."

"Oh Connor," said Danny, "you just got schooled by a seventh grader."

Everybody laughed.

Since the meeting took place during SH's school day, she didn't have to go in afterwards. So she stayed with the others and got settled in. First, Connor and Sarah showed SH how to work the ADD.

"So, it's quite simple," said Connor. "All you do is check on it every hour to make sure that no-one's hacked in, but you won't have to worry about that, Sarah or I will usually do it, but if we just happen to be on call, all you do is shake the mouse, log in, and try to access a few files."

"And if you can't get in, call us on our mobile and one of us will come back and figure out what's going on," said Sarah. "You get it?"

"I think so," said SH. "That shouldn't be too hard…right?"

"Oh no," said Connor. "Just, don't try to fix the hacker problem, you could make it worse."

"Alright," said SH.

Next, Connor gave SH a tour of the place, or rather, SH gave the tour. It seemed she remembered more about the ARC than he did. Finally, Connor showed her to her new office.

"Wait, so I get my own office?" asked SH.

"Yeah," said Connor, "to do your research and work and stuff in so you won't get disturbed."

The two turned the corner and SH stopped dead. She saw where Connor was going. Connor went up to the door and opened it for her.

"You coming?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," said SH as she followed Conner into the office.

"You might recognize this office," said Conner as he turned on the lights.

"Already did," she said as she started to look around. She really liked the office. It was simple, yet modern, in an "everything-is-made-of-glass-except-the-floors-and-walls" kind of way. "It's Cutter's old office."

Connor nodded.

"I see you fixed the place up."

"Yeah," said Connor. "We would have given you a different one, but we are kind of running out of offices, unless you want to be in the weaponry corridor with Sarah and Becker."

"As much as the offer is SO hard to pass up, I think I might pass. I don't want to be intruding on anything," SH said, remembering of the looks Sarah was giving Becker earlier today during the meeting.

"Ah yes," said Connor. "Those two take their work and research very seriously. They barely come out of their offices at all."

"Okay, not what I was thinking of," thought SH.

"Well, at least the Weaponry Corridor is nearby," said SH aloud.

"Yeah," said Connor. "We purposely put Sarah close to Cutter's office because he wanted her to be close because they were working together on that big time line project."

"I see," said SH.

"So, I'll let you settle in," said Connor. "We're going to be leaving in the next half hour."

"Alright Connor," said SH.

Connor then left SH's office and went to go to the testing lab. He found Gwen there working with a microscope.

"Hey Gwen," said Connor.

Gwen looked up from her microscope and looked at Connor.

"Afternoon Mr. Temple," she said. "How many I help you?"

"How's that blood test I sent to you going?"

"Very well actually," she said. "It should be done in the next few weeks."

"Thanks Gwen," he said then exited the lab to go find Abby.

Back in Danny's office, Danny and Jenny were talking about Jenny's life when she left the ARC."

"So," said Danny, "what's the story, why did you come back?"

Jenny sighed.

"I found myself not able to forget about the anomalies, the ARC, you guys. It was just too much to handle."

"So I was right?" asked Danny.

Jenny smiled.

"Yes you were," she said. "So, as a result, I found myself doing research about the anomalies and figuring out things that you haven't yet."

"You had that much free time? What about your job?"

"I never got one."

Danny was speechless.

"I told myself I'd go looking, but I just ended up at home, on my laptop, doing research all day."

"So even when you left, we had you under our addicting spell," said Danny.

Jenny laughed.

"Yes, I guess so," she said.

"Well, I'm glad your back."

Jenny smiled.

"Thanks," she said. "I think you're the most ecstatic one about me coming back, other than Abby maybe."

The two sat in silence for a bit.

"Danny," she asked.

"Yup," said Danny.

"Doesn't it seem weird that we have a thirteen year old girl working with us who know everything about us?"

Danny shrugged.

"A bit, but I asked her, and she does know a bit about the future of anomalies and what might happen to us."

"Haven't you ever considered the fact that she might be working for Helen?"

"Jenny, Helen's been dead for some time now. I highly doubt that SH is working for her. She's a good, smart kid who I know wouldn't do anything like that."

"So, like the Eve person thing all over again."

Danny gaped at her.

"Well…you see…NO! No, Eve was taken hostage and I was just helping her! Besides, I don't think that Helen would be smart enough to hire a thirteen year old. Besides, you saw how she tried to save us. She almost got killed."

Jenny sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I suppose."

There was a pause.

"Wait," said Danny. "How do you know about Eve?"

Jenny tensed up and tried to look innocent.

"Well….you know….I…um…you see…"

"Jenny, were you stalking us?"

"Maybe," said Jenny, then she dashed out the door, laughing.

Danny sighed then rushed out after her, laughing as well.

Sarah was in her office doing the load of paperwork Lester assigned her to do. She hated paperwork. The only good thing about doing paperwork was that she was in her office, and when she was in her office, she could always get a good glimpse of a certain Captain.

She was spying on him as he was, again, organizing the weaponry. He seemed to do that a lot. She figured he had nothing else better to do, so didn't blame him.

Suddenly, Sarah heard laughing and running from down the Weaponry Corridor. Sarah got up from her desk and looked out the glass wall. She saw Jenny run past her office then closely followed by Danny, who seemed to be chasing her.

"What the…" she asked to herself.

She looked across the hall and saw that Becker was looking out the weaponry wall too. He seemed to have the same confused expression as she did. He looked over at her and mouthed.

"What was that?"

Sarah shrugged then mouthed back.

"I have no clue."

The two laughed then locked eyes for a few seconds. Becker then pulled away and got back to work. Sarah sighed.

Becker locked eyes with Sarah. He instantly felt something, but pulled away before he could actually define it.

"What's happening to me?" he thought.

Connor, Abby, and SH left the ARC soon after that and went back to Abby's flat. When they got back to the flat, SH went directly to her room and go onto her laptop. She logged on to her email and then started visiting random websites. Then, there came a knock at her door.

"Come in," said SH.

Abby entered her room and sat down on her bed.

"Hey," she said. "So, how do you feel?"

SH looked away from her laptop and turned toward Abby.

"I feel, alright," she said. "Still a bit shaken from the news, but in a good way."

Abby nodded.

"Can't think of any better state for you to be in," she said. "Listen, Connor and I are going to pick something up for dinner. You want to come with?"

"Na, that's okay," said SH. "I'll just stay here."

Abby shrugged.

"Suit yourself," she said they got up from the bed and exited the bedroom.

All SH did while they were gone was hang out at the flat. She fed Rex, Sid, and Nancy for Connor and Abby and hung out with them for a while. About fifteen minutes after Connor and Abby left, SH heard a knock at the flat door.

"Odd," she said. "I don't remember them saying anything about a guest coming."

SH got up from her seat on the floor and made her way to the door. She opened it slowly, only to find a boy on the other side. To be precise, it was the boy that kept talking to her at school.

"Hi….you," said Sarah, not recalling his name.

"Hey, Sarah," he said. "Yeah, you weren't at school today so I brought over your homework."

The boy held his hand out and gave her a folder and two textbooks.

"We only had math and science," he said.

There was a pause. The boy was looking at the ground while Sarah was staring at her homework.

"How did you figure out where I live?" she asked.

"Oh, I umm…..asked, your friend."

"I don't have any friends that know where I live," she said.

"Well, I umm…."

Sarah glared at the boy.

"Okay, but just for the record, I did NOT find out where you lived by following you home after the first day you came to our school."

"Sure you didn't," said Sarah, putting the homework on the floor beside her. The two stood there for a bit more.

"You need anything else?" she asked.

"Oh no," he said, starting to leave.

"Wait," said Sarah, stopping him. "Your name, I don't think you told, either that or I forgot."

The boy chuckled.

"I'm Andrew," he said. "One more question."

"Shoot," said Sarah.

"Why do you live with Abby Maitland?" he asked. "I mean, your last name is Hayley. It's not like she has a daughter or anything. I mean, unless she had one when she was like… 13 when she had se…."

"Whoa!" said Sarah. "First off, I'm not her daughter, so get that sick idea out of your head."

"Okay, but that didn't answer my question."

"I'm her….adopted child," she said. "She just adopted me about a month ago, but since I was thirteen at the time, I decided to keep my surname."

"I see," said Andrew. "Well, are you coming back tomorrow?"

"Depends," said Sarah, "I'm kind of…..busy at the time."

Andrew nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"What if I'm not at school?" she asked.

"Oh, I told the teachers I would be your homework deliverer when you're gone."

"You're evil," said Sarah.

"I know," he said.

Then Andrew turned around and left Sarah standing in the door. She soon came to her senses and closed the door.

**Wow, a lot happened in this chapter. Danny and Jenny are getting closer. Sarah and Becker obviously both have some sparks flying. Connor and Abby are about to find out SH's identity, and Lester and SH are at each other's throats. Also, we learn a bit about SH's personality AND the boy's name. That will be very important. Like it? Hate it? Want to see more of something? Tell me in a REVIEW! Thankies. **

**~Logan ;)**

**P.S. I plan on updating all my stories for a summer gift so be watching. This is the summer gift update of this story. Next chapter will be up eventually.**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! I updated! That's good. Sorry it took a while. Been super busy. So, here's the new chapter, longer than the last. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks passed and SH got use to her routine. She would go to school, go to the ARC, quickly do her homework, do her work at the ARC, go home, and go to bed. Sometimes, if she was on an anomaly call really late at night, Abby would let her sleep in, or not even go to school. Andrew would come by on those days with her homework. The two got closer because of that and considered each other as friendly acquaintances. The problem was, Andrew would always be asking SH where all of the cuts would come from. SH would barely get by on some days, but one day she barely got out of it.

"So, what happened this time?" asked Andrew as she gave SH her books.

"Abby's friend and I played one-on-one rugby," she said simply.

"Really?" he asked. "Last week you said that and then said you would never do it again."

"I…uh….decided against that," she said. "It was the tie breaker, plus, Connor had a bet going that he could beat me."

"Did he win?" he asked.

"What do you think?" she asked showing him her arms.

"I take that as a no."

SH nodded as she put her book inside.

"I don't buy it," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I don't buy your act."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't believe that you're playing rugby with Connor's friend."

"And why is that? It's what really happened!" SH lied. Well, it wasn't completely a lie. What really happened was she and Becker were wrestling down some pre-historic worm with wings earlier in the day.

They got an anomaly call at 2 a.m. and it wasn't a pretty one. Becker was in charge of looking after her this time and the worm practically pounced on him. SH had to fight it off, but then it went on her. It took forever for the two to knock it out and Becker swore he would never leave his gun unattended again.

But she wasn't going to tell him that. She signed the Secrets Act and was obliged from doing so.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see you playing rugby."

This shocked SH. What did she see her as? Some damsel in distress?

"Sarah," he said. "Now answer me honestly. Are you being…..abused?"

"WHAT?" she asked. "No, no way. I'm just very reckless that's all."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay," he said. "I got to get going."

"Alright, see you later," she said.

"Tomorrow for sure."

"Probably."

Andrew turned around and walked out into the streets. SH shut the door behind him and carried her books inside the house and into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" asked Abby, who was reading a magazine.

"Andrew," she said, "giving me my homework."

"I see, had to give him another excuse for your cuts did you?"

"Yeah," she said. "I made the excuse that Becker and I were playing rugby and Connor him had a bet that I could tackled Becker."

"Well that is slightly true," said Abby. "Except it was more like you and Becker were playing rugby against a worm with wings from the Cretaceous era."

SH laughed.

"So, this Andrew boy, is he…cute at all?"

"Abby," said SH playfully slapping her arm.

"What? I was just asking. He must find you attractive if he's coming over almost every day with your homework."

"I highly doubt that. We settled for friendly acquaintances. Besides, he's the most popular kid in school. He has all the girls, well, besides me, swooning over him wanting to at least get to touch him. Why would he go for me?"

"Well, things happen for a reason. Who knows, he might actually fancy you."

SH laughed.

"Like I said before; most unlikely."

There was a pause.

"So…he is cute then? I mean, if all the girls are swooning over him."

"Well, he is attractive if that's what you're asking."

Abby looked at SH.

"If I was observing him and was a girl who was crazy about boys!"

Abby laughed.

A whistling sound could be heard from the upstairs and coming towards the kitchen. Connor entered whistling to Star Wars.

"Are we still watching the complete Star Wars series tonight?" asked Connor.

"Duh!" said SH. "It's been years since I've seen them last."

"Oh boy," said Abby. "I can hardly wait."

"Abby," said SH. "If you would rather call Sarah and Jenny and have a girl's night out with them that's perfectly fine."

Abby laughed.

"I might just have to do that," said Abby.

"But Abby," said Connor, "we're gonna have it with Spanish captions and the mode on where little bubbles come up and say random stuff about a specific scene."

"Really?" asked SH. "I've seen the movies before, but never in that sort of way."

"Trust me, it will change your life," said Connor.

"I think I'll live," said Abby, who was dialing Sarah's number on the land line.

"Well, we got her out eh?" whispered SH to Connor.

"Yeah," said Connor, "so it's just you, me and the…"

Suddenly, Connor, Abby, and SH's mobiles went off. SH groaned as Connor picked his up.

"Anomaly alert," he said.

"What a surprise," said SH.

"Later Sarah, anomaly alert; reckon I'll see you there," said Abby then she hung up the land line. "I'll get some ammunition then meet you in the car."

"Danny's sent us the location. He wants us to meet him there," called Connor after her.

"Alright," said Abby.

When Abby was out of ear shot, Connor turned to SH.

"Guess we'll have to reschedule."

"Guess so," said SH.

The three of them were the last to make it to the anomaly site, only because Connor convinced Abby to stop by a McDonald's on the way and it took him FOREVER to decide on what to get.

"You know I can make dinner when we get home," said Abby as Connor stuffed some French fries in his mouth.

"I know, but think about it Abby. This could possibly be our last few hours. What if we never make it home? What if we get eaten by a dinosaur? Then we will never be able to experience McDonald's food again!"

"Oh how tragic," said Abby, in a sarcastic tone.

"I knew you'd said that, so I've decided to be sure to stop my McDonald's on our way to every anomaly alert!"

"NO!" yelled SH and Abby.

Connor threw his hands up in the air. "I'm just kidding guys. No way would we do that! It'd be awfully expensive, not to mention horrible for our health."

"Or your health," said SH, "since you seem to be the only one eating it."

The car pulled into the anomaly site and the three stepped out, Abby and Sarah with their weapons and Connor with his McDonald's bag.

"What took you so long?" asked Danny.

Abby pointed to the McDonald's bag in Connor's hand and Danny nodded.

"Well, now that we are all here, I have good news and bad news. The good news is, Sarah got the anomaly to seal."

"Then what's the bad news?" asked Connor.

"A tyrannosaurus Rex escaped from the anomaly," said Jenny.

"Late cretaceous period," said Connor. "Carnivore, vicious, but hey, we've faced a G-Rex, how bad could this be?"

"Bad," said Sarah, "the creature is…how we put it….hungry. It'll be looking for meat soon and we're live bait."

"What if we could find meat, hang it in front of the anomaly and when the creature comes, we open the anomaly and seal it behind the creature," said Danny.

"But what if the creature stops in front of the anomaly and doesn't go through?" argued Jenny.

Danny thought for a moment, as well as everyone else. SH started pacing. _If only there was flying meat in this dimension! Then again, it's not any different than my dimension, except for the fact I don't exist in this one, and they don't exist in mine! Flying meat….wait!_

"I've got it," said SH. "I can hold the meat in front of the anomaly and when you open it, I'll throw it in and hopefully, the creature will go after the meat."

"No," said Jenny, Abby, and Sarah at the same time.

"SH that's completely reckless," said Sarah.

"Yeah, and Danny's usually the one who does that sort of stuff," said Jenny.

"Right!" said Danny, "it's too dangerous for a young teenager to do. I'll do it."

"Danny, I've got it under control!" argued SH.

"I'm not letting you do this," said Abby. "Just look how horrible you look right now!"

"Abby, I'm not a child, just let me do this! You're not my mother!"

Abby sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She looked over at SH and gave in.

"Alright," she said. "Go on. You'll do great." SH smiled at Abby and Abby pulled her into a hug. "Just be safe."

"Always am."

"Guys, there's just one problem," said Becker. "Where do we get the meat?"

All eyes turned to Connor who still was holding his McDonald's bag.

"What?" he asked.

"Connor," said Abby. "Have you eaten your double Big Mac yet?"

Connor hesitated, but Becker was already walking over to him. He pulled the bag out of his hands and took out a big, object wrapped in greasy paper. Becker held it up in disgust and gave it to SH, who wasn't too pleased with holding it either.

"I don't know how you can digest that," he said.

"Alright," said Danny. "We need to split up. Jenny, Sarah, and Abby, go see if you can find some other meat that we can tie to the hamburger; preferably something dead so maybe the scent will drift to the creature. Connor, you and Becker get everything in position. I'll help SH get ready."

Sarah, Jenny and Abby left the anomaly site and started scouting for anything dead or able to be killed. Abby looked in a squirrel hole in a tree, but only found acorns. Sarah was looking in logs for something and Jenny was scouting the ground.

"So," said Sarah. "You told me that you and SH were talking about boys. Anybody in particular that she has her eye on?"

"Not really," said Abby. "There's just this one that comes by every day to drop off her homework. He seems nice whenever I answer the door, but he always asks to see SH. I got to stop saying she's home though. Every day she has to make up excuses for her cuts and bruises."

"What did she say for the ones earlier today? Those were bad," said Sarah.

"She said that Connor and Becker had a bet that she could tackle him in rugby."

"Well that is slightly true," said Jenny. "Except it was more like playing rugby with Becker against some pre-historic worm."

"Yeah," said Abby, "but SH did admit he was attractive."

"Well that's always a plus," said Sarah.

"Yeah, except for the fact that he's super popular and all the girls "swoon" over him."

"I see," said Sarah.

"Well, maybe SH doesn't fancy him," said Jenny.

"Oh I think she does," said Abby, "she just doesn't want to admit it.

Danny was in a tree securing the rope and pulley device and SH was securing the rope around her waist. The two others had everything set up. Connor had completely torn apart the Big Mac and made a meat sphere out of it.

"That's just nasty you know," said Becker.

"Yeah, but it's good."

SH and finished securing the rope when she saw something in the bushes. She quickly picked up a stick and slowly walked towards the bush. She made a lunge and grabbed a raccoon.

"Hey Danny," she said as she walked out of the bushes. "I found a raccoon."

"Great," said Danny, "have Becker shoot it then you can skin it."

SH made a sick face, looked at the raccoon, and mouthed "yippee."

Soon, the girls came back and the trap was set. Luckily, there was a tree branch that was far above the anomaly, so Danny and SH tied a rope to the branch. SH wrapped the skinned raccoon to the meat patty, along with a dead bird and a dead squirrel the girls found. Everyone was in position and Danny signaled for Becker. Becker took his gun and fired it up in the air, so they could hopefully get the T-Rex's attention.

"And now we wait," said Danny.

Danny was holding SH up on the rope. Jenny stood next to Danny. Becker was near to the anomaly with his gun ready along with a few other soldiers just in case. Abby, Connor, and Sarah were all out of the way viewing from a distance.

Suddenly, there was a loud thumping sound coming from within the forest. It gradually grew louder and louder and louder.

"You ready SH?" asked Danny.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked.

"I love this kid," he said to Jenny.

Before any of them could think of retreating, the T-Rex was right in front of them, staring at the meat glob in SH's hand. It was HUGE! Its grey scaly exterior almost blended in with the forest scene. Its big yellow eyes looked hungrily at the meat. It powerful legs looked as if they were ready to lunge for it, but its mind knew better. Its tail, which was swinging when it entered, stopped as it dinosaur stood, as if frozen in front of the anomaly. It took a long look at it as if making sure it was safe to go forward then started slowly for SH.

"Connor, open the anomaly," Danny said into the head piece.

Connor nodded and quickly the anomaly opened, but the T-Rex didn't seem to notice for it kept on charging for SH, but even faster. When it was about 100 feet away, SH threw the meat into the anomaly.

Danny sighed in relief and started pulled SH away from the anomaly so she wouldn't be in the T-Rex's way, but the T-Rex didn't stop for the meat. It kept heading forward, right at SH…

**DUN DUN DUN! I was gonna leave you all hanging there, but I decided otherwise. I said, "I would go completely insane, so I'll make this chapter longer!" Plus, the next chapter would be uber short, so yeah! I feel nice so you all get a treat. Well, two treats actually. The other is at the end of the story. ENJOY!**

SH saw the T-Rex change gears and run right towards her. She instantly panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen. She tried to swing away, but couldn't. She couldn't move. This was when she started really panicking. The dino came closer, and closer to her, ever though it was a few seconds, it felt like eternity.

Suddenly, she got the wind knocked out of her as she felt someone push her out of the way. She felt the person untie her from the rope and let go of her. She fell down, down, down, down until she hit the ground. She screamed in pain when she felt her arm bone break. She quickly got up and looked over at what was going on.

Her vision was blurry but she could make out a person standing on the branch above the anomaly, the T-Rex looking at the person like it was ready to attack. Then, the person dove into the anomaly and the T-Rex went after them. SH then felt someone put their hand on her shoulder, she turned around and could make out Abby smiling at her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just my arm and it's a bit hard to see."

Abby quickly wrapped up her arm and said that her vision would hopefully recover in a few minutes.

"Who was that who went in the anomaly?" she asked. "I couldn't see him."

Abby then went silent.

"I could be wrong now," said Abby, "but I'm pretty sure that was….Andrew."

SH was speechless. _Andrew? How did he find this place? Then again, he did find out where I lived. Wait, he on the other side! _

"Connor," she called. Connor was about to seal the anomaly but froze when he heard his name. "Don't seal it! What if he tries to come back through?"

"We can't wait, SH," said Danny, "it could come back through!"

"Well that's what everybody said when you went through and that G-Rex followed you," she said, "but then Jenny told them other wise and they waited."

Danny turned to Jenny in disbelief.

"And I thought you hated me at the time!" he said.

Jenny shrugged. SH was able to convince the team to wait five minutes until they would lock the anomaly. So they waited, and waited, and waited. SH could have sworn he heard yelling from a far off distance, but she wasn't quite sure. But the shouts grew louder and louder until they could make out a person running back through towards them.

"That's him!" SH yelled, wait to seal it.

Andrew ran as fast as he could to the present day and stopped when he was at SH's side. He collapsed to the ground and was panting.

"You…have…no idea…how far I just ran!"

SH smiled and bent down next to him.

"You're okay now," she whispered and patted him on the back.

The two stood up and surveyed the area. Connor had sealed the anomaly and was now packing it up with Abby's help. Sarah was helping Becker load the cars up and Danny was walking over to them with Jenny.

"Hello," said Jenny, "Jennifer Lewis PR professional. Andrew, if it's okay, you are going to have to come with us to the ARC."

"What for, am I in trouble for breaking SH's arm?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that by the way."

"It wasn't my fault; I was more focused on the T-Rex on the verge of eating you."

"Anyways," said Danny. "We just have to take you to headquarters and do a bit of questioning. Our boss is dying to see you."

Andrew nodded and Danny and Jenny nodded. Andrew, looking a bit worried turned to SH.

"Headquarters?" he asked, "boss? And why did you never tell me this?"

"I sighed the Secrets Act and would be arrested if I told you."

"I see," said Andrew. "Well, I guess I might I have to sign that paper then."

Andrew had to go into the military car with Becker and the other soldiers. Jenny, Danny and Sarah were in one car and Abby, Connor and SH were in Abby's car. Soon, they were all back at the ARC and Andrew was being interrogated by Jenny, Danny, and Lester. Abby, Connor, SH, and Sarah were also in the office, but just watching.

"So why did you follow Ms Maitland's car to the anomaly site?" asked Lester.

"I wanted to see where they were going," said Andrew.

"Why did you want to do that?"

"Well, sir, you see, I take SH's homework to her when she's absent from school. I've noticed lately that she doesn't come to school that often and when I do see her, she has all these cuts and stuff on her arm. I was worried….worried that she was being….abused."

"So you wanted to see if where they were going explained her injuries."

"Yes sir."

Lester sat back in his chair and thought for a moment.

"Well obviously he meant no harm," he said, "just wanted to be sure his friend wasn't being abused. No way though Ms Maitland would do that though; she's too…nice."

Abby smiled at the complement.

"But, unfortunately, we are going to have to take some sort of action. The Minister suggested jail for life, but surly he didn't know it was a teenager boy. Your parents would be worried sick."

"Umm, actually, they wouldn't be," said Andrew quietly.

"I'm sorry," said Lester.

Andrew sighed.

"I…I'm a foster child," he said. "I'm live with fifty other boys in this house. My guardian doesn't even know I exist. Heck, she isn't even my legal guardian. She found me on the streets when I was five. That was the one time I ever saw her."

SH couldn't believe her ears. Andrew…a foster child? No way was that possible.

"I see," said Lester. "Well, we can make arrangements for you. Quite frankly, Abby isn't SH's guardian either. Heck, she's from a different dimension."

Andrew was shocked. He turned over to SH who didn't notice his gaze, for she was still paying attention to Lester.

"Now," said Lester. "I know what you're probably going to ask now, so go on, let's get it over with."

"Well, now that you mention it," he said. "I sort of…want to join your team, if that's okay."

Lester sighed.

"Alright," he said. "So let's make this quick. What can you do that you think will be useful to the ARC organization."

"Well, I'm quick and agile, I'm on the varsity football and soccer team so I'm athletic, and I can shoot a gun…"

"And how do you know how to do that?" asked Lester.

"I practice with Nerf guns," he said.

"Very well, continue."

"I know a lot about fossils and can identify a creature of any era by its footprints, fur, feathers etc."

Lester turned to the other members of the team.

"Well, I'll let all you decide, SH, you vote will not count for you know this boy and probably want him on the team. Alright, all in favor."

Everybody in the room raised their hand.

"Damn you all," said Lester in a joking voice. "Now I have more paperwork and more paychecks to do!"

"You know we just want to torture you Lester," said Danny.

"Alright Andrew, we'll get your office, your key card and everything in order. It should be ready by the end of the day. SH will show you the ropes and such, but you're going to have to stay here for a bit to sign some stuff."

"Umm, gov, one question," he said, "where will I be staying, because, I'm not going back to that foster home."

"Sounds more like an orphanage," said Lester.

"I can take him in Lester," said Becker.

"You sure Becker, I was just going to load him on Danny."

"Hey," said Danny.

"Oh course, if that's okay with Andrew."

Andrew shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Splendid! Now if everybody except Andrew and Becker leave the room, we have some papers to go over."

Andrew wanted to catch SH before she left the office. He ran up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"So I guess we're co-workers now," he said.

"Guess so," she said. "We have graduated from friendly acquaintances to friends, now that you know my secret."

Andrew beamed.

"Well that's good with me."

SH laughed.

"Listen, though, at work, you're going to have to call me SH."

"Why?" he asked.

"Say "hey Sarah."

"Okay, hey Sarah!"

"Yes," said both SH and Sarah Page.

"See what I mean," said SH.

"Well, no promises," he said.

"When you're done, come by my office, I'll give you a tour."

"I'd like that."

SH smiled then exited the office. Andrew watched her go until she disappeared down the ramp.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it! Here's the next surprise...COOKIES FOR ALL! *hands out cookies* I know it's weird, but I'm in a weird mood today. LOL! So, what did ya think? Love it, hate it? Want more? Feedback is greatly accepted. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello peeps! Here I am with the next chapter! Okay before we start, a quick advertisement.

**The amazing and very awesome Kathryn Heart and I have been co-writing a story for the catergory of Primeval. We've just finished it a few days ago, and have been working on it all summer. I'm not sure how long for sure. I think we started Late May early June. That's why I haven't been updating this that much. I'm going to post it tomorrow. Why tomorrow? Because tomorrow is a very special day for me...my B-day! YAY! I'm excited so that's how I'm celebrating. So be on the look for it!**

**Okay, back to this story. Enjoy!**

A month has passed since Andrew joined the ARC. He and Becker were pretty close and had a lot in common; every Saturday the two would go to a shooting range and Becker would teach Andrew how to shoot a "proper" gun. They also enjoyed running and sports, so Becker would help him with some tricks for soccer. He also had been picking up some hints of a Becker having a crush on a certain archeologist, as well as vice versa.

Andrew also was getting close with all the other workers at the ARC. He and Danny liked to goof off and annoy Lester, along with SH and Connor. He and Abby would discuss animals and such every once in a while. But, he was probably closest to SH. No matter how much she reminded him, Andrew would always insist on calling her "Sarah" which would confuse everybody in the facility. That did amuse them.

Andrew had been planning on asking her out for a while now, even before he found out about the ARC. But, he had to admit, he saw another side of her at the ARC, a side that he found even more attractive.

One day at the ARC, Andrew was working at a table in front of the ADD. Well, he wasn't really working, more like people watching. He let his eyes wonder over to Lester's office. There, he saw him doing something he would never see him doing; he was reading some paper work, as usual, but this time, he was sitting on his desk! And, Andrew noticed that he was bobbing his head and….singing? Oh this was too good. _Blackmail for later _he noted.

His eyes wandered away from the addicting sight and saw Abby and Connor talking in a lab room. The two were very close to each other; Connor behind Abby, holding her around her stomach. He smiled at the sight. Those two were so amazing together. They obviously both care greatly about each other.

Then, his happy mood was replaced by something that made him frustrated. He saw Becker walking out of the weaponry scanning over a bunch of papers. Andrew could see Sarah walking his way, also occupied with work. The two eventually collided sending papers everywhere. Andrew's first instinct was to go over and help, but the he decided to let them have their moment.

"Sorry about that Sarah," he said.

"Oh that's alright," she said, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

As Sarah picked up her papers, Becker took a moment to stare at her. He loved the way her dark hair framed her beautiful face. Her dark eyes that seemed to glow whenever he looked at them…

"Umm, Becker," said Sarah, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are…you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, fine," he said. He quickly picked up his papers and shot one more glance at Sarah. Her eyes sparkled but showed doubt. "See you around."

As he walked out of the hub, Andrew sighed.

"What's up?" asked a voice behind him. He turned around to see SH taking a seat next to him.

"Becker and Sarah," he said. "They obviously like each other and Sarah's just waiting for him to ask the question, but Becker's too big of a chicken to do so!"

"I know," said SH. "They've always been like that."

"We need to do something about it," he said.

"I agree," she said. "You talk to Becker, and I'll do Sarah."

"Deal," he said. "I bet I can get Becker to ask before you can get Sarah."

"You wanna bet?" she asked. "If I get Sarah to do it first, you have to go into Lester's office and completely destroy it and leave evidence that it was Danny."

"Deal," he said, and the two went their ways."

As this was going on, Abby and Connor were talking about nothing in particular. They had been "officially" dating for a few weeks now and were practically in love.

"Abby," said Connor, "what do you think of SH?"

"What do you mean?" asked Abby.

"I mean, if she's actually…"

"Connor, there's no way!" said Abby flatly.

"Well how do you know?" asked Connor. "You know what Helen did and we have no idea what anomaly it was!"

"It's just very unlikely," said Abby, "that's all."

Connor sighed.

"Well even if she isn't…her; we're stuck with her."

"So?" said Abby. "I love the kid. She's really neat and she acts like SHE shares the flat. I mean, she does her own laundry, picks up after herself and makes her own meals…most of the time."

Connor chuckled.

"No one can resist your cooking Abbs," he said.

Abby laughed and gave Connor a kiss on the cheek.

"Why thank you," she said.

SH found Sarah in her office, doing research in a big book that looked old and LONG! She let herself in, knowing Sarah wouldn't mind, and took a seat on her desk, which was actually clean.

"So," she said.

"So," said Sarah back, sounding a bit disappointed.

"What's the matter?"

"Becker," she said.

"What about him?" she asked. "Last I checked he hasn't stolen any of your books for security reasons or bugged your office or shot any animals on calls. If you ask me, he's pretty decent right now."

"No, this just happened recently."

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Well, it's just; I wish he would, you know, express his feelings a bit more."

"Sarah, here's some advice. You might want to consider asking the man, or you might die of old age before he does anything."

Sarah sighed.

"You know, I might consider that."

"Well that's great, you know me, just giving my awesome wisdom to my friends."

"I bet, now if you don't mind, I have a bit of work to get to."

"Oh go ahead, I was just leaving."

SH walked out of that office, with a smile on her face.

As Andrew walked down towards the weaponry, he had his mind on one thing, SH. He remembered the first time he saw her. It was in math class. He was the popular guy in the class and everyone was surrounding him with conversations…well…everyone except…her. He remembered the way she rolled her eyes when the teacher called her "Ms New Student" and when she muffled a groan when the teacher told her to introduce herself. He found her pretty cute and different than any girl he met. She was different and proud to be different, but here at the ARC, he could tell that different, wasn't different. It was more…normal to be different.

Soon, Andrew found himself in front of Becker's office. He stepped inside to see him looking though the papers he had with him in the hub.

"Hey Becker," he said.

Becker looked from his work.

"Hello Andrew," he said disappointment in his voice.

Andrew noticed this and decided to find out what was going on.

"Are you okay? You sound a bit…down."

"I'm just confused is all," he said.

Even though Andrew knew the answer, he asked, "Confused on what; your paper work?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

"Just something that I don't think you would understand!"

"Oh yeah, try me."

Becker sighed. He leaned back into his chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's Sarah, okay," he said. "I have these…feelings for her, but I don't know how to express them to her. I want to ask her out. I've been meaning to do it for a while, it's just…"

"You don't have the guts to do it," finished Andrew.

Becker sat up and looked at Andrew. Amusement filled his eyes.

"You seem to know the feeling," he said. "Is there a certain girl at school you're feeling the same way about?"

Andrew sighed and turned away from Becker. Becker smirked.

"Let me guess…SH."

Andrew turned around and glared at him.

"How did you…"

"Living with you has its advantages."

"Well, you got me. Yes I have a crush on her; I've fancied her since I met her at school. At first, though, I did think she was just annoying."

Becker laughed.

"Tell you what, I'll ask Sarah out, if you ask SH out."

"Fine," she said, "but you have to do it first, and in front of the entire ARC NOW!"

Andrew got up from his chair and started pushing Becker out of his office.

"Okay, okay I'm going," he said.

Andrew smirked at his work. He had gotten Becker to ask Sarah out…finally! And, he has something else planned for the event…

Andrew was able to get to the hub before Becker did, which was a surprise. He had a pretty good head start. Anyways, he met up with SH and the two were sitting in front of the ADD. Suddenly, two doors open at the same time on opposite ends of the hub. All conversations were dropped as the workers whisked their heads around to see what was going on. Sarah and Becker each emerged from a door and walked towards the center of the hub.

"Listen," they both said at the same time. They stopped talking and Sarah blushed.

"You first," said Becker.

"No you I insist."

Becker took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. Andrew could tell he was tense, but hoped Sarah didn't notice.

"Look Sarah, I've been thinking, and we've known each other for…a fair amount of time."

"That we have," said Sarah.

"And I've sort of developed these…feelings for you."

Andrew turned to SH who was back in her chair, hands in her hair in frustration that she obviously lost the bet.

"So I was wondering, if you wanted to…go out…with me…Friday night."

Sarah smiled and Becker could feel his heart literally melt.

"I'd like that," she said.

Becker smiled.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at seven."

"It's a date."

SH groaned a loud groan which caught everyone's attention.

"Excuse me," said Sarah, "but I thought you wanted us to get together!"

SH shot up from her chair. "No, no I do. I'm happy for you really, it's just…now I have to go wreck Lester's office. I'm so getting fired!"

Everybody laughed. Sarah and Becker walked by her. Sarah gave her a meaningful look then headed back to her office, giving the Captain a wave before she disappeared behind the doors. Becker smiled at the gesture and put a hand on SH's shoulder.

"Then let's just hope that Lester didn't hear that," he whispered before heading in the opposite direction that Sarah did.

"So I guess I'll be planning my mass destruction then," said SH turning towards her office.

"Why?" asked Andrew.

SH turned back around, very confused.

"The bet was whoever lost had to destroy Lester's office and blame it on Danny," she said.

"No," replied Andrew. "The deal was if I lost, then that's what I had to do. But, you lost, and I didn't say what YOU had to do."

SH sighed and walked up to Andrew.

"And what would that be?"

"A date," he said before he could think. "With me."

_CRAP! _He thought. _Bad idea! Why do I say before I think?_

"Okay," said SH, "when?"

Andrew looked at her.

"You're okay with it?"

"Sure," she said. "I mean…if it's alright with you."

"Alright," he said. "How about tonight after work? There's an arcade by Becker's flat if you're up for it."

"Can't wait."

SH then turned around and walked back towards her office.

Danny was walking down the corridor and turning to corner to go visit Jenny. Over their time at the ARC together, the two have grown very close; Danny would spend most of his free time with her. He still had strong feelings for her, and very badly wanted to ask her out, but wasn't sure when would be the right time. He turned and was about to enter, but stopped when she heard Jenny talking.

"Oh Sarah, I just don't know!"

He quickly took a step back and listened.

"Jenny, I wouldn't worry about it," said Sarah. "I mean, if he feels for you like you do him, he'll say it…eventually."

"Oh, this is all my fault," said Jenny. "I told him I just wanted to be friends earlier on; I just hope I didn't hurt him."

"Well he's always hanging around you," said Sarah. "He's probably just waiting for the right moment."

"I hope," she said. "Oh well, maybe now, maybe never, we'll never know."

Danny could hear Sarah getting up to leave, so he hid behind the door as she walked out of the office. As she did, she called back, "do your stuff Quinn." Danny smirked. He knew what to do. He got out of his hiding place and walked into the office.

Connor was working in his office. Abby had to tend to the plants so he decided to get a bit of research done.

"Mr. Temple," said a voice.

Connor looked up to see one of the lab assistants at the door.

"Ah, come in," he said.

The lab assistant came up to his desk and handed him a folded sheet of paper.

"The blood results," he said simple.

"Oh, thanks chap," he said.

The assistant nodded then left his office. Connor decided not to read the results not quite yet. He wanted to tell them aloud to EVERYBODY.

SH and Andrew were in the hub talking as if he had not just asked her out. Abby and Sarah saw them from her station and smiled.

"They are so cute together," said Sarah.

"I know," said Abby. "I just Andrew told SH about his feelings sooner."

Suddenly, they felt a presence behind them. Before they could turn around to see who it was, Becker had already placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders.

"Becker," she said, "what are you doing?"

"Just seeing what you're doing," he said.

"Well I see that."

_Excuse me call team! I need all call team workers to the hub right now. Yes, that includes you too Lester; all workers to the hub now. And…that's it. Connor Temple signing off…that was a bit cheesy; I don't normally do that…_

But he was cut off on the last sentence. Abby and Sarah laughed at Connor's silliness. Lester came out of his office very annoyed.

"Who let that man near the bloody Security Room?" he asked, eyes glaring at Becker.

"It won't happen again sir," said Becker, very professional.

Lester rolled his eyes and stayed on his perch above the hub on his balcony. Soon Connor emerged from two double doors. SH practically ran up to him.

"What's it say?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Connor, "I haven't looked."

"Well read it," said Abby.

"Yes, I'm curious too," said Sarah.

Everyone surrounded Connor. Abby and Sarah saw Andrew came up behind SH and wrapped his arms around her waist. Abby figured that either SH didn't mind or she didn't notice the gesture. She also saw Becker put his arm around Sarah's shoulders. Connor unfolded the note.

"Okay," said Connor, but he frowned. "Odd."

"What is it Con?" asked Abby.

"Well, I could be wrong, but he machine was actually able to correctly identify SH here."

"So that means…" started Sarah.

"That SH is actually from this dimension," finished Abby.

"Then what's my name?" asked SH, "who are my parents?"

Connor read the paper to himself once. His eyes got real wide. Abby saw this and read the paper from behind Connor's shoulder. Her eyes got real wide too.

"But…" she started, but didn't finish.

"What is it?" asked SH.

"SH," said Connor, "you're…my niece."

"What do you mean?" said SH, "I didn't know you had a niece."

"Nor did I," said Connor. "Your mother is my sister. She's been married for a while now, but she died while giving birth to you and her husband died out of shock. I'm supposed to be your godfather, but only I knew. So, what happened was my mum gave you to an orphanage before I could get to you. How you ended up in a different dimension I have no clue."

SH stayed silent for a bit. Her hair covered her face and she hung her head.

"It all makes sense," she mumbled.

"What?" asked Connor.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

Everybody stared at her.

"I've got to go," she said.

She wrenched herself from Andrew's grip and rushed off to a set of double doors, but not the ones that lead to her office.

"Where's she going?" asked Connor.

"I think I know," said Andrew.

He quickly left the hub and followed SH through the doors

* * *

**Okay, here you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't really like this once as much as the others, but SH's identity has been revealed! YAY! Okay, tell me what you think. REVIEW! And don't forget Katy and mine's story. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter of this story! Yes, I've just decided to end it. I figured now all the loose ends are tied and it's time to draw the story to a close. I might add more later on, but for me it's time to move on. ENJOY!**

Andrew found SH on the roof of the ARC. She wasn't crying, just looking out into nothing. Andrew walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"What did you mean by, "it all makes sense?"

SH took a deep breath.

"I barely remember this, but it was had such an impact on me that it's hard to forget. I was in the orphanage for about two years then I remember someone adopting me and taking me away. I didn't know who it was at first, but now I do."

"Who was it?" asked Andrew.

"Helen Cutter," she muttered in complete loath.

"Who," he asked.

"Arch rival of the ARC. She's the one who caused all the drama back then. Anyways, I recognized her, from the Primeval TV show I told you about back in my dimension. I've always had an interest in it. The rest was a blur; I just remember a bunch of light and then being left in the middle of London. Eventually, I was picked up by a couple who put me up for foster care. I never understood any of that, until now, but I would never think it was an anomaly I went though as a baby."

Andrew reached his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Even though I barely understood some of that, I know what it's like," said Andrew. "I was dumped in the London streets as a kid too. My folks both died when I was two, and I was passed from relative to relative until I was 5. One day, I was supposed to meet my aunt at the London train station, but she never showed up. That's when I was taken into foster care."

"That's horrible!" said SH, "none of your family wanted you?"

"Basically," said Andrew. "My dad was from Scotland, so all of his family lived up there. My mum came from a rich family, but her family didn't like the man she married because he wasn't as rich; so my mum was sort of an outcast of her own family.

"No one in my family has ever loved me. That's why, at school, I tried to be as popular as possible. I just wanted love that was all."

"But you threw that all away when you joined the ARC," said SH. "I mean, now people will be wondering why you are always never at school, or if you are, always leaving with the odd girl. Logic says that can't be good."

"But then I met you," said Andrew. "You were so different, like no girl I've ever met. You were different, and proud of it. Now, you may not know it, but you changed me a lot. Everyone at school noticed. Even if I didn't join the ARC, I would have probably been out of the "popular" group by the end of the year."

"You're just saying that," said SH.

"No, it's true," said Andrew. "Let's just say, you missed a lot at school."

The two laughed. Andrew leant over and kissed SH's forehead.

"Alright," he said, "I suppose everyone is wondering where we are. You ready to go back down?"

SH nodded, and the two climbed back into the warmth of the ARC.

Back in the hub, Connor had just finished explaining to Jenny and Danny what just happened.

"So, is she going to be living in this dimension for good?" asked Danny.

"Well, I'm legally her guardian, so I'm guessing so," said Connor. Then he turned to Abby. "See Abby, it was her!"

"Yes, you are right! You don't have to rub it in!"

The doors to the hub opened and in came SH and Andrew. Abby and Connor rushed over to them and turned to SH.

"Are you okay?" asked Connor.

"I'm fine," she said, "just had to sort some stuff out in my head, that's all."

"So, are you okay with…living with us from now on?"

"Oh course," she said.

_That night_

_Ding Dong_

SH opened the door to the Temple flat. She was wearing black leggings, a navy skirt, and a purple shirt. Andrew stood there, wearing a nice outfit; kakis with a light blue collar shirt.

"Hello Sarah," he said, "you look amazing."

"So do you," said SH.

The two smiled. Abby and Connor then came to the door.

"You two behave now," said Abby.

"Don't worry," said a voice.

Becker and Sarah walked out of the hallway and into the flat. It was Sarah who talked.

"We're the ones driving."

Abby laughed.

"So you four are double dating?" asked Connor.

"No," said Becker, "we are getting together with Jenny and Danny and double dating. We're just dropping the kids off somewhere else beforehand."

"Danny finally asked Jenny?" asked SH.

"Yeah," said Sarah. "Just today actually."

"Well that makes me feel left out," said Connor, "but I guess Abbs and I could call Lester up for…"

"Conn, we're renting a movie and ordering pizza," said Abby.

"We are? Since when?"

"Since you mentioned inviting Lester."

Everyone laughed.

"I'll see you later tonight," said SH, giving Abby and Connor a quick hug. "Behave!"

"Shouldn't we be saying that to you?" asked Connor.

"Yeah, whatever."

The four then walked out of the flat, leaving Connor and Abby alone.

"So, what movie are we getting?" asked Connor.

"What do you want to get?" asked Abby.

"You're letting me pick?"

"Why not, as long as I pick the pizza."

"Deal."

The two shook on it then closed the door to their flat. All was well and in order.

* * *

**Thanks to those who have stuck with this story. I really appreciate it. Don't forget to check out Kathryn Hart and mine's new story, "Spies Among Us." REVIEW!  
~Logan ;)**


End file.
